


Loving Mr. Styles

by sheyliaonedirection



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Cheating, M/M, Niall horan/Josh Devine if you squint, Other suprise pairings later maybe, Romance, Teacher-Student Relationship, Underage - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-09
Updated: 2013-05-19
Packaged: 2017-11-24 06:55:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 23,896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/631664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sheyliaonedirection/pseuds/sheyliaonedirection
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn Malik had it all. He was Class President. Rich Parents who supported him through everything even when he came out they accepted him. He was dating the Football Captain of his school named Liam Payne. He had two best friends who were dating each other Niall Horan and Josh Devine. Everything changed the day his final year in High school started and he got a new teacher.  Mr. Styles.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The first four chapters are written in POV Style after that it will be written in third person to make the quality of the story better.
> 
> This chapter has sex.

‘Zayn Wake up it is time for school’’

Zayn opened his eyes and looked at the person who belonged to the voice. His mother Trisha. She was standing next to my bed. I closed my eyes and tried to get back to sleep.

‘Zayn it is your first day of your final year come on you had all summer to sleep’’  She said and pulled my covers away.

‘’Fine I am up’’ I said

I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to start my morning routine.

 

When I got out of the shower I walked inside my closet.

I looked at all my clothes that I would rather put on but unfortunately I had to wear an uniform. I grabbed the uniform and put it on. It was a simple black trousers and black blazer with a white blouse underneath with a tie of course. Luckily I was allowed to wear my own shoes and decided to wear bright white Nike sneakers. I styled my hair up in a quiff and looked in the mirror before I walked downstairs.

I walked downstairs and saw that I didn’t have time for breakfast so he grabbed a sandwich for in the limo. Yes Limo.

My parents are one of the richest people in our town. My mother is a famous writer and my father owns a few of the best night clubs of the UK. They are successful but luckily my mother works at home and my father doesn’t visit his clubs very often so they try to be a lot at home. My parents always supported me through everything when I came out to them I thought that they would disown me but they accepted me and were happy for me.

I walked outside and saw that my driver Paul  was already waiting.

‘Hi Paul’’ I said and he gave me a smile while he held the door open for me. I got inside and laid down to catch some sleep.

 

After a while I was awoken by someone shaking my arm.

‘’Mr. Malik wake up we are here’’ Paul said. I opened my eyes and sighed.

I got out of the Limo and looked around me. I went to the best Private school in Bradford.   
  
I said goodbye to Paul and saw that everyone was staring while I walked inside. Girls looked because they wanted me but I was gay but that didn’t stop them from trying. Some boys looked at me because they wanted to be me and others because they wanted me.   
  
‘’Hey Zayn wait up’’

I stopped walking and turned around to see one of my friends run towards me. Niall. He moved from Ireland to Bradford when he was ten years old. His parents owned a big restaurant franchise and when they started expanding they moved to Bradford. Even though it was six years ago he still had a thick Irish accent.

‘’HI Ni ‘’ I said and we walked together to my locker.

‘’Have you heard we have a new teacher this year for English’’ Niall said.

‘’Really did that old witch stopped teaching? ‘’ I said and we both laughed.

‘’I heard he looks really young and he moved here with a partner’’ Niall said.

‘’Where did you hear that? You just walked in school’’

 ‘’Come on Zayn I know everything in this town’’ Niall said and I laughed.

We rounded the corner and I saw that Liam and Josh were waiting at my locker.

Josh was in the football team and Niall’s boyfriend and Liam is the Football captain and my boyfriend. We have been dating almost two years now and Liam really is the perfect boyfriend. He was sweet and innocent and even my parents liked him very much. Liam’s father used to be in a world famous band and now he was a producer and his mother was a house wife. Even our parents liked each other.

Liam looked up from his phone and his whole face lit up when he saw me coming his way.

‘’Hi Li Li’’ I said and pecked him on the lips.  ‘’Hey babe why didn’t you respond to my text’’ He said and I grabbed my phone.

‘’Sorry didn’t feel my phone vibrating’’ I said and he just kissed me.

‘’It’s okay I was just wondering where you were, come on get your books we have English together’’ Liam said.

I nodded and opened my locker to get my books.

‘’Hurry up Malik’’ Josh said and I rolled my eyes.

‘’I am done let’s go’’ I said and we all started walking to our first class English.

I looked at my timetable and saw the name Mr. Styles. Funny name I tough to myself.

We arrived at the class just when the bell rang and all sat down at the last row. I sat next to Niall and Liam next to Josh. For other people It would look weird that we didn’t just sit together next to our partners but we tough it wasn’t necessary.

 I grabbed my phone and send a dirty text to Liam just to see him squirm in his seat but before I got send it a voice interrupted me.

‘’Boy in the back put your phone away I am starting my class now’’

I looked up from my phone and saw that the teacher arrived when I wasn’t looking.

He looked gorgeous. He was wearing a blue blazer with black skinny jeans and all-stars it wasn’t teacher clothes but he didn’t even look like a teacher. His hair was curly and looked un made but made at the same time. His eyes were an intensive green.

I realized that I was staring at him and the rest of class was staring at me ass well.

‘’I am sorry’’ I said blushing.

‘’It’s okay but I asked your name’’ The teacher said.

‘’Zayn.. Zayn Malik’’ I said.

‘’I know that last name’’ He said smiling.

I nodded I wasn’t even sure why I nodded but I still did and looked at my desk.

‘’Okay class my name is Harry Styles I prefer if you called me Mr. Styles to keep things professional now you can ask me questions I have a list here with your names and pictures so introduction won’t be needed’’ He said.

All the girls in the front looked like they were about to pass out by his looks and that sexy voice.

‘’How old are you?’’ A girl in the front asked.

‘’I am twenty-four years old’’ He said and smiled. When he smiled I noticed that he had dimples in his cheeks. Could this guy be even more perfect.

‘’Do you have a girlfriend?’’ Another girl asked.

‘’No I don’t have a girlfriend’’

All the girls started whispering happily with each other a few even winked at him.

‘’But I have a boyfriend’’ He said and every girl stopped talking to each other.

‘’Sorry girls’’ He said and winked at them.  ‘’Let’s start with the class shall we because it is the first day we are going to watch a movie’’ He said and put on a DVD.

He turned of the lights and everyone focused on the movie while Harry sat down at his desk writing.

I felt someone pinch me and I looked next to me.

‘’What?’’ I whispered harshly at Niall.

‘’ What is wrong with you?! You have been staring at the new teacher you are practically drooling you are lucky that Liam didn’t see you’’ He said.

‘’I wasn’t doing anything wrong it is not like I am attracted to Harry’’ I said.

‘’Really? Because you are looking with love eyes at him even though you just met the guy and he is our teacher and don’t forget the fact that he is eight years older’’ Niall said.

‘’Boys in the back quit please’’ Harry said.

Niall looked at me mad. I pulled out my phone and texted Liam to hang out after school not because I was feeling guilty but because I loved him right?

 

After school I waited with Niall and Josh on Liam who was still inside the school.

‘’Sorry I am late’’ Liam said while running towards us.

‘’It is okay Paul is going to drop us off at your place’’ I said to Liam and we got inside the Limo.

Paul drove us to Liam and I kept thinking back to Harry. All day long I kept thinking about his beautiful face and every time I saw him walking I would look away blushing.

‘’Babe we are here’’ Liam said I looked up and saw that we arrived at his house. I zoned out again. I got out of the limo and saw Niall giving me a look.

We walked inside Liam’s house and Josh and Niall were whispering to each other.

‘’Liam can we use a guest room we have to talk in private’’ Josh said and winked.

‘’Really? You come to my house to make love in one of my bedrooms go on look for one’’ Liam said and they ran away upstairs.

‘’Come on let’s go to your room and have some fun’’ I said and pulled Liam towards his room. I pushed his bedroom door open and we got inside.

He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his waist while we were kissing.

‘’I missed you it’s been a long time come on’’ I said between kisses.

Liam threw me on the bed and got his clothes off while I did the same. I laid down with my head on his pillow and waited until he got condoms and lube.

I spread my legs and Liam got between my legs.

I grabbed my own cock and started jerking of while he lubed his fingers up.

‘’Are you ready babe?’’ He asked and I nodded eagerly.

He kissed me and pushed one finger slowly inside me.

‘’Give me three I can take it’’ I said against his lips.

‘’No I don’t want to hurt you’’ He said and started slowly fingering me and added a second finger. After a while he finally added a third one and I hissed silently at the stretch.

‘’Are you okay babe?’’ He asked for the millionth time.

‘’Yes I am okay please just fuck me’’ I said and moaned when he hit my prostate.

‘’Are you sure?’’ Liam asked and I nodded unable to talk because of the pleasure.

He pulled away his fingers and put on an condom and lubed up his cock. When he was lubed up enough he positioned himself at my entrance and laid on top of me.

I grabbed the back of his neck and pulled him in for a kiss while he entered me slowly.

Soon he was moving slowly in and out and hit my prostate sometimes.

I quickened my pace and jerked of faster to come but all of the sudden images of Harry came inside my head and I felt myself coming.

‘’Babe I am going to come’’ I said and came all over our chests and he came into his condom. He pulled away and threw it away.

‘’Come on babe let’s go take a shower’’ Liam said from his standing place next to the bed.

‘’You have to carry me’’ I said and he laughed. ‘’Sure thing babe’’ He said and lifted me up from the bed to carry me to the bathroom.

‘’I love you My Liam’’ I said and he kissed me. ‘’I love you too Zayn’’

I held him tighter and just hoped all thoughts of Harry would disappear.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first four chapters are written in POV Style after that it will be written in third person to make the quality of the story better.

‘’Lou, I am home’’ I yelled out and walked inside the living room where my Fiancée Louis was sitting in front of the television with a take-out Chinese box in his hands.  

‘’Hi honey, I ordered Chinese’’ he said and I pecked him on the lips as I sat down next to him. I grabbed a box and started eating.

‘’How was your first day?’’ Louis asked me.

‘’It was weird and the children are very posh of course I even have a few children from celebrities in my class’’ I said while grabbing the remote control.

‘’Really who?’’ He asked of course.

I started telling him a few names while I changed the channel and stopped when I saw a talk show where they were discussing books with the famous Trisha Malik.

‘’I have her son as well in my class’’ I said and pointed to the television.

‘’Really?! I love her books’’ Louis exclaimed happily.

‘’I know fan girl you have them all’’ I said and he slapped me playfully.

‘’How is her son? I heard he is gay’’ Louis said and I sat up straight now things were getting interesting.

‘’didn’t talk to him yet but he is really gay?’’ I said and he nodded.

‘’Yes I heard he is dating the son of Geoff Payne you know him!’’ Louis said and cleaned up everything from the  table.

Harry started thinking about Zayn when Louis walked to the kitchen. The boy was the most beautiful boy he had ever seen but he couldn’t have these thoughts because the boy was only sixteen years old and I was engaged and his teacher.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I didn’t notice Louis talking to me until he hit me in the face.

‘’Why did you do that?’’ I said and rubbed my cheek. ‘’Because you weren’t listening’’ Louis said and pouted.

‘’Sorry Babe what were you saying?’’ I asked and he smirked. ‘’ I asked if you wanted to go the bedroom it has been forever’’ He said and I laughed.

‘’Louis we had sex yesterday and why go to the bedroom if we can just do it here’’ I said seductively and he giggled.

‘’Come on bring your big bum over here’’ I said and pulled him closer to smash our lips together.

~*~

_‘’Harry please go faster’’ Zayn screamed from the top of his lungs. I was on top of him while I was thrusting hard and deep inside him. Zayn was moaning loud I knew for sure that the neighbors could hear us I just hoped that they wouldn’t tell Louis my fiancée._

_I grabbed Zayn’s ankles and put them on my shoulders to lift his bum so that I could change the angle._  
  
‘’Oh god Harry’’ He screamed. With this new position I drove hard against his prostate and he moaned even louder than before.   

_‘’You like that you little slut’’ I said and kissed him roughly._

_‘’I am going to come’’_

_He screamed but instead of moans there was a beeping sound coming out of him._  
  
I woke up by the sound of my alarm and turned it off fast before it would wake up Louis. I knew that if Louis would wake up before he had to leave he would be pissed off. Louis worked as a manager in a clothing store so he didn’t have to be there early. He used to work as an employee in the store in London but was promoted as manager in their store in Bradford so we both moved to Bradford. Harry being the supportive Fiancée that he is immediately told Louis to accept and that I would go with him and work there. Because Louis was promoted they were financially better now and my job paid a lot too.  

I sat up straight in my bed and realized that I just had a sexual dream about one of my students. This couldn’t be happening I was happy with Louis I didn’t want Zayn. It is probably just because he is an attractive lad. I got out of bed and walked to the bathroom to take a long cold shower since I had a lot of time and a boner.

~*~

I drove in the parking lot in front of the school and got out of my car.

‘’Sweet ride Mr. Styles’’

I turned around and saw Niall and Liam standing next to my car.

‘’Well thank you boys’’ I said. ‘’didn’t know a teacher could afford a range rover’’ Niall said and Liam slapped him against the back of his head.

‘’I can afford it as you can see’’ I said and Liam chuckled.

‘’Hello Harry’’

I looked around and saw that it was Cheryl one of the other teachers calling me and running towards us.

‘’Hello’’ I said and she smiled at me. ‘’I just wanted to thank you for replacing me as teacher helper for the school opening dance’’ She said and hugged me and walked away again.

I sighed. I didn’t even have a choice to say no to her when she asked me. All the teachers said no because they knew what it meant but I was new and didn’t understand what is was until someone explained me that it was a lot of work and I had to give up a lot of free time because the dance was coming up soon.

‘’Are you really helping this year?’’ Niall said.

‘’yes I am’’ I said and he started laughing. ‘’what is wrong?’’ I asked him.

‘’Good luck because no one from the teacher wants to help with anything that requires working together with the Class President and it is a lot of work’’ He said.

‘’Hey! There is nothing wrong with working with the Class President’’ Liam said and I looked confused at them.

‘’Why is that a problem Niall?’’ I asked and he smirked at Liam.

‘’Well He is just hard to work with sometimes especially when he doesn’t like you so you have to be on his good side’’ Niall said.

‘’That is a lie’’ Liam said.

‘’Wait? Who is the Class President?’’ I asked.

‘’You will see eventually but I will be there too at the meetings’’ Niall said and I turned around to see an big black limo riding into the parking lot stopping right next to us. Who even rides a limo to school?

The door opened and Zayn got out. Of course he would ride a limo Harry thought. He watched how Liam’s whole face lit up at the sight of Zayn. Zayn walked towards us and kissed Liam on the mouth before looking at me in shock.

‘’Oh hello Mr. Styles’’ Zayn said.

The way Zayn said my name just gave me a good feeling inside. A feeling I wasn’t supposed to have about my students. About another person than Louis.

‘’Hello Zayn’’ I said and everyone stopped talking.

‘’I have to go class is starting in a few minutes’’  I said and ran inside the school. I had to stay away from Zayn as much as possible. 

~*~  
  
It was a long day at school but I succeeded in avoiding Zayn all day long. At the end of the day I walked to the classroom where the meeting for the dance would take place.

I walked inside and saw a few kids sitting there including Niall.

He smiled and walked up to me before I even had the chance to sit down.

‘’Hey Mr. Styles’’ He said and smiled at me.

‘’You can call me Harry now it is technically after school’’ I said and he smiled even bigger. ‘’Well Harry you can sit in the front chair next to the Class President’’ He said and pointed to two empty chairs in the front of the classroom.

‘’Why is the Class President not here yet?’’ I asked and a girl started laughing.

‘’He is probably shagging with his boyfriend in the locker room’’ She said.

‘’That is not true I am right here’’ A voice behind me said and I turned around to see Zayn standing there.

‘’You are the Class president?’’ I asked in shock.

‘’Yes he is now let’s sit and start this meeting’’ Niall said and everybody sat down.  That meant that I had to sit next to Zayn. I tried not to look at him so that I wouldn’t get inappropriate thoughts but It was harder than I thought.

Everyone was discussing idea’s for the dance and every time they would ask me I would just agree with everything.  I started thinking about other things so. Stupid things like what I would cook for Louis later so that he would finally eat a decent meal instead of junk food or what I would wear tomorrow until someone touched me.

I looked next to me and saw that it was Zayn who touched me.

‘’What?’’ I said and looked around to see everyone staring at me.

‘’I asked you if I could use your teacher key to open Miss Cheryl her office to grab the folders with idea’s we made last year but didn’t use for the dance’’ Zayn said.

‘’Sorry I zoned out but I can’t give you the key because you are a student’’ I said.

‘’Walk together’’ Niall said.

‘’Sure let’s go Zayn’’ I said and we walked together.

The whole way until the office was silent and we didn’t even look at each other. When we arrived at the office I opened it with the key and opened the door.

‘’Where do you think she has the folders?’’ Zayn asked me and I looked at him.

‘’I thought that you knew where it was I have only been here for a day’’ I said and he giggled.  It was the most beautiful sound I ever heard in my life.

‘’I don’t know I just had to act like I knew because I am the class president so we better start looking for it’’ He said and we both started looking everywhere in the office.

‘’So I am kind of hungry’’ I said and hit myself mentally for saying something random like that.

‘’Me too I would really like Mille-feuille right now’’ He said and I stopped moving to look at him.

‘’What is that?’’  ‘’It is something French’’ He said and laughed.

‘’Really? You eat French stuff I would just like a simple hot dog now’’

‘’A hot dog? Never had one’’ He said. Now It was my turn to laugh.

‘’How can you never had a hot dog like come on’’ I said.

‘’Really never had one my chef never makes hot dogs and food like that’’ He said.

‘’You have a chef? Doesn’t really surprise me you come with a limo to school ‘’

‘’I don’t have a choice how would I have to come to school without a limo?’’  

‘’You could use the bus like any other student’’

‘’The bus? Never been on the bus’’

‘’You miss a lot of things in life Zayn you know what we should hang out Saturday eat a hotdog and we could discuss the dance a bit’’ I said and immediately regretted my words.  

‘’Really? Sure’’ He said and blushed.

‘’But you can’t tell anyone I don’t think I am allowed to hang out with students after school like that’’ I said and laughed nervously.

‘’I understand I won’t tell it would be our little secret’’ He said.

‘’Okay but no Limo’’

‘’How are we going to go to places without the limo?’’

‘’You will see Saturday’’ I said and he smiled.

‘’you should give me your number you know just so you know’’ He said and blushed again.

‘’Sure’’ I said and pulled my phone out of my pocket to exchange numbers.  I had a really bad feeling about this but a really good feeling at the same time. I definitely knew that I could wait until Saturday because I really liked Zayn as a friend of course. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also on my tumblr.  
> Sheyliaonedirection.tumblr.com


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first four chapters are written in POV Style after that it will be written in third person to make the quality of the story better.
> 
> This chapter has sex.

I walked out of the school with Niall and saw that Harry was just driving away with his car. I smiled at myself knowing that I had his number but my smile faded away when I saw Liam and that I was thinking about another boy.

‘’And how was it?’’ Josh asked from his standing place next to Liam. Liam and Josh just had practice and waited on us because I was going to hang out with Liam today.

‘’It was pretty good Zayn didn’t hate him or did you do something mean to Mr. Styles’’ Niall said and the other boys laughed at him.

‘’I am not a mean person let’s go’’ I said and got into the limo. Not long after me Liam got inside too.

‘’What’s wrong babe?’’ He asked me and I rolled my eyes at him.

‘’don’t roll your eyes and tell me’’ He said and started stroking my face.

‘’Nothing I just want to get home and be alone with you’’ I lied and put on my best smile.

‘’Sure but you know you can tell me everything right?’’ He said and I laid my head on his shoulder.

‘’I know Li Li but nothing is wrong okay but if there is something you will be the first to know’’ I said and kissed him.

**~** * **~**

We arrived at my house and we got out of the car. I opened the front door.

‘’What do you want to do?’’ I asked Liam while we were walking towards my room.

‘’Let’s just watch a movie and we will see what we will do after that’’

‘’Sure’’ I said and laid on my bed.

‘’I am going to take a quick shower first’’ Liam said and walked to my bathroom.

I rolled over on my back and started thinking about Harry. Maybe I could text him. I pulled my phone out of my pocket and texted Harry.

**To: Harry.  
Hey, Just wanted to make sure I had the right number aha x**

I pressed the send button and immediately regretted my decision. What if he though I was weird for checking of something like that but then I felt my phone vibrating and looked at the screen.

\--One New Message From H—

I saved Harry as H in my phone just in case someone would see it better be safe than sorry. I smiled at my phone and opened it.

**From: H.  
Yes this is the right number don’t worry Zayn LOL x**

**To: H.  
I wasn’t worrying just wondering x**

**From: H.  
u are the first teenager who doesn’t type like shit in a text  x**

**To: H  
I was afraid u wouldn’t understand if I typed like shit**

**From: H.  
I am not old u  know I understand u h8er**

**To: H.  
I don’t h8 u I could never h8 u sorry !**

**From: H.  
It’s okay youngster**

**To: H.  
I’m not that young meanie xxx**

**From: H.  
u are not even 18 LOL xxx**

**To: H.  
doesn’t make me young xxx**

‘’Why are you smiling at your phone like that ‘’

I looked up and saw Liam standing next to the bed. I pressed the send button and put my phone next to me.

‘’I wasn’t smiling come on the bed’’ I said and patted the spot next to me. Liam sat down on the bed and I got off it. I walked to the DVD player in front of us and looked for a movie to watch.

‘’Which movie do you want to watch?’’ I asked and kept looking for movies. When I got no answer I turned around to look at Liam. He was sitting on the bed with my phone in his hand.

‘’is that my phone?’’ I asked him and walked towards him. He was looking angry and scrolling through my phone.

‘’What are you doing?’’ I said and grabbed my phone out of his hands.

‘’Who is H? are you texting more people with kisses and stuff like that?’’ He asked angry.

‘’H stands for Hannah she is a daughter from one of my dads partners she just wants to be friends and I never text other boys and you know that I would never cheat on you but thanks for the trust you have in me’’ I said and sat down on the bed with my back facing him. I felt horrible not that he thought that I cheated on him but because I just lied to my boyfriend again. I felt tears falling from my eyes and whipped them away fast.

‘’I am sorry Zayn I just didn’t know what to think because you have been acting weird today I just got scared I am really sorry don’t cry’’ he said and sat next to me.

‘’sorry’’ I said and cried even more because I had the feeling that I was cheating on him because of all these thoughts and lies about Harry. Before Harry I never lied to Liam.

I felt Liam’s arms wrap around me and I leaned into him.

‘’You don’t have to be sorry I should be the one who is sorry’’ he said and kissed my forehead.

‘’let’s just forget about this do you still love me?’’ I said and he grabbed my face so that I could look at him right in his eyes.

‘’Of course I love you Zayn I will never stop loving you’’ he said and kissed me on the mouth. I kissed him back and wrapped my arms around his neck. His hands went down to my waist and we started making out.

I pulled away and smiled.

‘’I love you too now make love to me’’ I said and he laughed.

‘’you little horny boy’’ he said and I climbed on top of him and went back to kissing and making love of course.

~***************~

‘’who are you texting with that goofy smile on your face’’ Louis asked.

‘’Just Gemma’’ I said and slapped him on his bum while he passed me.

‘’You should stop doing that, that really hurts Styles’’ He said but laughed.

‘’ you don’t mind when I slap your bum with my dick’’ I said and smirked at him. ‘’no sex for you anymore’’ he said sat down on the couch next to me.

‘’You can’t go a day without sex’’

‘’yes I can’’

‘’no you can’t’’

‘’yes I can’’

‘’So you don’t want to have sex now?’’ I said and he laughed.

‘’okay but after this time no sex for you’’ he said and we both laughed.

‘’Come on’’ I said and carried him in bridal style upstairs.

‘’you didn’t have to carry me like that you know’’ Louis said and I ignored him and threw him on the bed.

I started taking off my clothes and Louis did the same. When we were completely naked I got between his legs that he spread wide open for me. I grabbed his cock tight in my hand and he moaned.

‘’No time for foreplay Harry come on just do it already’’

‘’so impatient Louis but alright you want it you can get it’’ I said and flipped him over so that he was laying on his belly. I grabbed a pillow and set it under him so that his ass was up in the air. I slapped his ass and he moaned.

‘’I thought that you didn’t like that Boo bear’’ I said and he chuckled.

‘’Shut up and just fuck me’’ he said and I laughed.

I put my legs on either side of his body and grabbed a bottle lube from our nightstand. I covered my cock with a lot of lube and positioned myself at his entrance as I entered him slowly.

I went slow at first and the only sound that was coming out of Louis was low moans. I knew he was hating me right now for going slow but I had to build it up. I grabbed his hips and went deeper inside him so that I would hit his prostate with every thrust.

‘’Oh my god Harry go faster’’ Louis screamed.

I obeyed and went faster until he was a moaning mess underneath me.

‘’Fuck tight big ass of you’’ I said and grabbed his hips.

‘’Please Harry touch me’’ he said and I grabbed his neglected cock and started pumping with the same rhythm as my thrusts.

Louis moaned louder as he came all over my hand. I felt myself being close to so I went faster and came hard and deep inside him.

I fell on top of him and stayed like that for a few minutes.

‘’I love you Lou’’ I said and kissed his shoulder. ‘’Love you too Haz’’ I got off of him and carried him to the shower.

We got inside and I turned the shower hot.  Louis pulled me in for a kiss and smiled at me.

‘’Harry can I ask you something?’’

‘’What is it boo?’’

‘’Do you want to have children?’’ Louis asked and I saw that he was blushing.

‘’Of course’’ I said.

‘’Do you want to have children now with me?’’

‘’Are you asking me if I want to adopt with you now?’’ I asked and started thinking. I always wanted children so why not.

‘’Yes Harry if you want to I know we are still young but I am ready’’ He said.

‘’Me too’’ I said and kissed him. Neither of us minded when we both started getting hard again.

~*~

The rest of the week went slow days were long and me and Louis were busy getting everything done to start the adoption procedure. The week at school nothing was happening and soon it was Friday.

I was teaching Zayn’s class today and I was wondering if I would see him today after the texting we didn’t speak to each other anymore and Zayn didn’t show up to the meeting for the dance and told Niall that he wasn’t feeling well that day.

I opened the door and told the class to come inside. I watched them all come inside and was disappointed to see that Zayn wasn’t one of them so I told them to read the book I gave them and be quiet the rest of the lesson.

When the class was almost over the door opened revealing Zayn.

‘’Sorry I am late’’ He said and looked at the ground.

‘’Why are you late?’’ I asked him but he kept silent.

‘’You have to tell me Mr. Malik or…’’ I said but was cut off the bell ringing that the class was over.

‘’Okay you can leave except Zayn’’ I said and watched how everyone left leaving  me and Zayn alone.

‘’Why were you late?’’ I asked again and he sighed.

‘’Sorry I was late but I can’t tell you now’’ He said and looked at the ground.

‘’Okay you can tell me another day’’ I said and he smiled at me shyly.

‘’Thank you Harry’’ He said and I smiled at him.

‘’Do you still want to go somewhere tomorrow’’ I asked carefully.

‘’Uh Sure but it has to be somewhere no one can see us ‘’ he said and blushed.

I laughed and shook my head.

‘’Of course I know something I will text you tomorrow be prepared and wear something comfortable’’ I said and winked at him. Zayn’s cheeks got pink and he giggled and nodded.

‘’I will see you tomorrow I have to go before they start wondering where I am’’ Zayn said and walked away.

I caught myself looking at his ass while he walked and sighed. This was a bad idea but I couldn’t stop anymore.  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also on my tumblr.  
> Sheyliaonedirection.tumblr.com


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The first four chapters are written in POV Style after that it will be written in third person to make the quality of the story better.

Saturday came fast and I was kind of excited about what we were going to do. I tried to ask Harry what we were going to do but Harry said it was a surprise and the only thing he told me was where to wait for him. I never heard of the street that Harry told me to meet him but I trust him.

So I got up very early in the morning took an extra-long shower searched an hour for the perfect clothes but decided not to dress up too much because I didn’t know what they were going to do. I chose a simple white t-shirt with black skinny jeans and red vest with red vans. I just hoped Harry liked it not that I was trying to impress him.

I walked downstairs and searched for Paul to drive me to the address Harry gave me. I walked inside the kitchen and found my mother sitting at the kitchen table.

‘’Hey mom have you seen Paul?’’ I asked her and she looked up from her breakfast and looked at the clock hanging in the kitchen.

‘’Zayn darling why are you awake it is eight in the morning you don’t wake up this early in the weekend?’’ she asked me clearly confused with me being awake this early on a Saturday.

‘’I am going to hang out with a friend today but Paul has to drive me to this address’’

‘’Oh sorry honey Paul doesn’t come this early in the weekends because everyone knows that you wake up in the afternoon but I can drive you come on’’ she said.

‘’Fine’’ I said and walked outside to wait for her.

After a while she finally came outside too and we got in her bright red Porsche and she put the address in her navigation system and we started driving.

‘’So how are you and Liam doing?’’ she asked me. I hated when she did that. She always asked how my love life was because she desperately wanted me to stay with Liam. Before I started dating him my parents always wanted me to date perfect people if they didn’t approve it wasn’t happening. But of course they approved Liam. His parents were perfect and he was perfect in their eyes.

‘’we are fine mom’’ I said with the biggest smile I had.

‘’Good! I love you two together the day you two get engaged I will cry of happiness you are really meant to be together’’ she said and petted my head.

‘’Mom calm down I am still young’’ I said and chuckled.

‘’okay I will but I just know it is going to happen now have fun today’’ she said and looked around and noticed that we stopped at a bus stop.

‘’This is the address you gave me Zayn’’

‘’Oh right yeah I know that thank you mom see you later’’ I said while getting out of the car. I watched her drive away and waving before grabbing my phone to call Harry.

‘’I am right behind you’’

I turned around to see Harry standing there with blue blazer skinny jeans and white all-stars.

‘’oh hi sorry I didn’t see you there’’

‘’I was hiding when I saw your mother’’ he said nervously.

‘’Oh’’ I wanted to ask him why when a bus drove our way and Harry walked towards the bus to get in.

‘’Come on the bus is not going to wait on us forever’’ he said and I walked to him and got in the bus. We sat down near the back when Harry paid our tickets.

I looked around and people weren’t even looking at me besides an old woman who kept looking at me.

‘’I never been on a bus’’ I said to Harry and the woman rolled her eyes.

‘’I know you told me that is why I chose the bus and after this we are going with the train to Holmes Chapel where I lived when I was younger but we are going back with my car it is at my mother’s house’’

I nodded at what harry said.

‘’how long is the train ride?’’ I asked him and he chuckled.

‘’it is two hours long that is why we are leaving this early’’ Harry said and got up of his seat.

‘’where are you going?’’ I asked him while following him.

‘’Zayn we arrived at the train station’’ Harry said and pointed outside.

‘’oh’’ I said and walked behind him through all the people at the station.

All of the sudden I felt a hand on my wrist and looked at Harry.

He blushed and said ‘’it Is just so that you don’t get lost in the crowd’’

We walked to the ticket service and Harry bought two tickets to Holmes Chapel. After that we had to walk fast because the train was leaving we ran inside and sat down in a place with two seats.

‘’You can sleep if you want to you look a bit tired’’ Harry suggested and I laid my head on his shoulder and closed my eyes.

‘’Sleep well Zayn’’ Harry whispered and I felt him kiss the top of my head before I fell asleep. 

~*~

‘’Zayn wake up we have to get out’’

I opened my eyes and looked right into Harry’s bright green ones. I didn’t even realize that I was so close to him with my arm on his chest and practically in his lap with my leg thrown over his leg.

I quickly got out of my seat and tried to not show my awkwardness.

‘’you okay there? You practically jumped out of your seat’’ Harry said while smiling at me with his perfect smile.

‘’I am fine I thought that I saw a.. uh spider’’ I said and laughed awkwardly.

‘’Let’s get out of this train’’ Harry said while eying me strangely. I ignored his weird look and turned around to walk out of the train soon Harry followed me. I really hoped that I could act normal today.

~**************~

We walked out the station and I looked over at Zayn who was looking around him like a little child a candy factory.  The sight was quit amusing.

‘’Why are you smiling at me like that?’’ Zayn asked me and I didn’t even realize that I was smiling.

‘’ you look around you like you never been outside Bradford’’ I said and he blushed.

‘’You are kidding right? Your parents never took you outside Bradford?’’ I said in shock while we walked towards our destination.

‘’well they took me to a lot of places when I was little but I had to stay in the hotel with the nanny while my parents were working’’ he said.

‘’So your parents aren’t around a lot?

‘’My parents try to be home a lot because they don’t want to be parents who miss everything in a child’s life that is why they are so nosy about my love life and everything’’’

‘’My parents are like that too my mother always calls me to ask how everything Is going it is nice’’

I looked in front of me and saw the hotdog cart before us.

‘’Here we are’’ I said happy and he looked at me and back at the cart.

‘’Is that a hotdog?’’ he said and the people around us looked at him.

‘’Yes’’  I said and walked to the cart to get us two hotdogs. When I ordered them I took Zayn to the park next to the hotdog cart and we sat down on the grass between the flowers.

‘’It is beautiful here and this is very good’’ he said and pointed at the hotdog.

‘’I am glad you like it now you experience a lot of new things today’’ I said and he laughed.

We ate in silence and when we were done I laid on my back on the grass and he did the same.

‘’This place really calms me I come here a lot’’

‘’It’s really beautiful’’  Zayn said and I turned my head to look at him. He looked beautiful with the light shining at his tanned face. His eyes shined with a beautiful color.

‘’You are really beautiful’’ I said and panicked when I realized that I just called him beautiful.

‘’Thank you Harry’’ he said with a flushed face.

‘’I didn’t mean to say that, it is inappropriate I am your teacher and I am engaged’’ I said and he laughed.

‘’I think we are already past the student / teacher line considering the fact that we are hanging out outside school ‘’

‘’You are right I shouldn’t even be doing this’’

‘’But no one is seeing us so it is not a problem’’

‘’still it feels wrong’’

‘’It doesn’t feel wrong for me’’

 ‘’How does it feel for you?’’

‘’I don’t know what I feel lately’’ he said with a sad smile on his face.

‘’you have a boyfriend right?’’ I asked him to avoid the previous subject.

‘’Yes Liam he is a really perfect boyfriend but I just don’t know lately I am not sure anymore if I love him as much as I did when we first started dating’’

‘’why is that?’’

‘’I don’t know’’

‘’Is everything still the same as first? Tell me about your relationship with him’’ I asked him.

‘’Yes he is really sweet guy we met when I was thirteen we already saw each other at school but didn’t really talk. One day his father had a party in the club from my father a reunion for the band Liam’s father used to be in and we were both there so we started talking because we were the only children there. We became friends and when I was fourteen we realized that we liked each other and started dating. We were a weird combination because I wasn’t someone who was looking for love I really thought I was this serious guy even though I was only fourteen.  We have been good for two years now but still it feels so I don’t know. We almost never fight and even if we do he always apologies immediately and even with the sex he is sweet always slow and always asking if I am okay’’ he said and blushed.

‘’He doesn’t look like a guy who does it rough so that doesn’t even surprise me’’ I said and laughed. It was weird talking with a student about his sex life and I was surprised when I found out that he was already having sex.

‘’How are you and your fiancé?’’ he asked me and I sighed because I almost forgot about Louis.

‘’He is a nice guy I never expected me to fall for him because he is the complete opposite of me we always disagree with things when we fight we get really angry at each other and sometimes one of us has to leave before It gets out of hand and the day after that we have hard make up sex and everything is good and we still love each other for years now. Two years ago I realized that I didn’t want anyone else so I proposed to him and now he wants to start a family so we started the adoption procedure but now I am not sure’’ I said to him honestly.

I didn’t tell anyone about my doubts with Louis but with Zayn I felt that I could trust him. 

‘’if you are not sure you should tell him because if you bring a child in your life without being sure the child will have a awful life’’ Zayn said and I sighed.

‘’I know I am going to tell him but enough angst talk about we go do something that will keep our mind of things’’

‘’What do you want to do?’’ Zayn asked excited.

‘’Can you swim?’’

‘’Yes why?’’

‘’Come on let’s go’’ I said and pulled him up to start walking.

We walked towards the end of the park where there was a lake hidden behind the threes. I looked at the beautiful lake and started thinking about the crazy things I have done inside the lake with Louis.

‘’What do you want to do?’’ Zayn asked.

‘’You are not very smart are you I just asked if you could swim what do you think we are going to do’’ I said while taking my clothes of until I was only in my boxers. Luckily it was a hot day. I looked at Zayn who was eying me from head to toe with a blush on his face.

‘’come on strip’’ I said and he laughed before taking his clothes off too.

‘’You are crazy Harry’’ he said when he stood in his boxers. I looked at his body he was skinny but not too skinny with abs that weren’t really there yet but you could see he was getting there. His ass was even more visible now and I looked at his face and saw that he was blushing because he probably noticed me checking him out.

I smiled at him before lifting him over my shoulder.

‘’Harry what are you doing?!’’ he screamed but I just laughed while running towards the lake.

‘’don’t jump Harry what if it is too cold we should feel the water first!’’ He screamed but I ignored him and jump inside but still held him tight.

We swam to the surface of the lake and I noticed that I had my arms around his waist.

‘’it is really cold here’’ Zayn said and got closer to me that his face was so close that I could feel his breath on my face.

‘’I am not that cold anymore’’ I said and held him tighter and closer to me that our cocks were practically touching through our boxers. I felt his arms going around my neck.

‘’you have really beautiful eyes’’ Zayn said and blushed.

‘’Thank you, you  have really beautiful full lips’’ I said and made a bold move to close the gap between us. Our lips moved in unison and everything felt just perfect. This kiss was even better than my kisses with Louis. Even though it was wrong because of so many reasons but I decided not to think about that right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also on my tumblr.  
> Sheyliaonedirection.tumblr.com


	5. Chapter 5

After the long kiss in the water Harry and Zayn got out and got dressed again even though they were soaking wet. The kiss went unspoken as they walked towards Harry’s childhood home. The walk wasn’t far but still silent as they arrived at the small house in the lovely street.

Harry took a key out of his pocket and opened the door.

‘’Mom!’’ He screamed through the house and soon a woman with long brown hair appeared and ran to Harry to hug him.

‘’Hi Honey how are you and who is your friend?’’ She asked and Zayn blushed.

‘’Hi my name is Zayn Malik’’ Zayn said and shook Ann her hand.

‘’Hello my name is Ann, I knew you looked familiar you are the son of Trisha Malik aren’t you?’’ Ann said with a big smile on her face.

‘’Yes I am’’ Zayn said shyly.

 ‘’How lovely but boys why are you a little bit wet?’’

‘’Oh we went swimming in the lake next to the park I always used to go’’

‘’Oh god that water isn’t very clean go take a shower upstairs and let Zayn borrow some of your clothes too!’’ Ann said and pushed the boys towards the stairs.

Harry laughed but still pulled Zayn upstairs with him. They walked inside Harry’s childhood bedroom and Zayn started laughing hard.

‘’Wow Harry you have posters everywhere of girls I thought you were gay’’ Zayn said between laughter.

‘’I am but when I was younger I was forcing myself to be straight first when I was in denial’’ Harry said while taking his clothes off.

Zayn looked at Harry’s body and started thinking about all the things he wanted to do with Harry but that would never happen considering the fact that Harry didn’t even want to talk about the kiss that happened in the water so Zayn decided to tease Harry. He slowly started taking his clothes off too and waited when he was only in his boxers until Harry looked at him.

‘’Do you want to go first? Bathroom is the door next to my room I will look for some clothes for you while you are in the shower’’ Harry said nervously and Zayn smiled at him.

Someone knocked on the door before Zayn could give an answer and the door opened revealing Ann.

‘’Boys I have to go out it was nice meeting you Zayn I will see you soon Harry’’ She said and walked away.

‘’Harry you go first’’ Zayn said and Harry shrugged before walking to the bathroom. He turned on the water and stepped inside the shower.

He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t heard the door open and close until he felt a hand on his back. Harry screamed and turned around to only find Zayn standing there naked.

‘’What are you doing Zayn?!’’ Harry screamed and covered his eyes to stop himself from looking any longer to Zayn’s naked body.

‘’Showering with you I know you want it so what is the problem’’ Zayn said and grabbed Harry’s hands.

‘’It is wrong because 1. I am your teacher. 2. You are sixteen and I am twenty-four it is illegal 3. I am engaged and you have a boyfriend’’ Harry said but still uncovered his eyes to look at Zayn from head to toe even though Zayn was still sixteen years old he still had a decent size cock.

‘’that doesn’t matter I feel something and you feel it too I know that and we already kissed so we cheated on our partners’’ Zayn said and stepped closer to Harry.

‘’I know Zayn but we can’t tell anyone this isn’t right’’ Harry said while grabbing Zayn’s face to pull their faces close to each other.

‘’Alright Harry please kiss me’’ Zayn said desperately and Harry kissed him. This kiss was slower as their first kiss but still filled with a lot of love.

The kissed pretty soon got heated as their hard-on’s were rubbing against each other and Zayn pushed Harry against the shower wall and got down on his knees.

‘’We shouldn’t be doing this right now?’’ Harry said out of breath.

Zayn looked confused at first but then he just walked out of the shower. Harry watched him walk away before grabbing his hard cock to get himself off.

**~*~**

Harry walked inside his room to see Zayn sitting on the bed with harry’s clothes on.  

‘’we should probably head back to Bradford it is getting late’’ Harry said while getting dressed.

After they were done with putting on dry clothes they got inside Harry’s car to drive back to Bradford.

**~*~**

Zayn fell asleep after a few minutes in the car so Harry decided to not wake him up until they arrived in Bradford to ask for directions to Zayn’s house.

Harry shook Zayn carefully until he saw that Zayn was opening his eyes.

‘’Are we there yet?’’ Zayn asked with his voice full of sleep.

‘’Yes I don’t really know where you live so you have to give me directions’’ Harry said.

Zayn sat up and started giving Harry directions to go to his house. When they arrived in front of his house he looked at Harry.

‘’Thank you for today’’ He said shyly before crawling in Harry’s lap.

‘’You are welcome but you have to promise me to tell no one’’

‘’I will’’ Zayn said and kissed Harry on the mouth. Harry felt Zayn’s tongue against his lips asking for entrance that he immediately gave while bringing his hands down to Zayn’s ass to give a squeeze that made Zayn jump a little bit. Encouraged by Zayn’s reaction Harry squeezed again before massaging his ass the movements made Zayn moaning in Harry’s mouth and grinding his hips against Harry’s dick before pulling away.

‘’Wow I am afraid we have to stop now unless you want to have sex in a car in front of my house’’ Zayn said and Harry chuckled.

‘’I will text you later go on’’ Harry said and Zayn kissed him one last time before getting of his lap and out of the car.

Harry watched him wave on last time before driving home with a rock hard cock because of Zayn.

**~*~**

Zayn got inside his house with a smile on his face still happy about his day. He walked to his room opened his door and screamed from fear when he saw Liam reading a magazine in his bed.

‘’God Liam you scared me what are you doing here?’’  

Liam threw the magazine on the side and looked at Zayn from head to toe.

‘’Are those your clothes they look a little bit to big?’’ He said and Zayn looked at himself realizing that he was wearing Harry’s clothes.

‘’No they are not mine, mine got wet so I had to borrow clothes’’ Zayn said and started walking to his closet.

‘’Wait where were you today because your mom said she dropped you of at a weird part of town because you were visiting a friend’’

‘’Yes I was visiting Hannah, the clothes are from her brother’’

‘’Oh really interesting I texted you but you ignored me’’ Liam said and got of the bed to stand in front of Zayn. The move made Zayn nervous but he also felt guilty for ignoring Liam all day long.

‘’Sorry my phone was on silent I wanted to call you the moment I got home but why all these question?’’  

‘’Because you have been acting weird lately Zayn, we are still good right?’’ Liam asked and Zayn felt guilty because of everything.

‘’Yes of course Li I love you’’ Zayn said and threw his arms around Liam’s neck before standing on his toes to kiss him.

‘’Sorry for the all the question I love you too’’

‘’It is okay’’

‘’Zayn you are hard did I do that by doing nothing’’ Liam said and smiled. Zayn looked down and realized that he was still hard because of Harry but he couldn’t tell Liam that of course.

‘’uh Yeah you just look really sexy today’’ Zayn said and Liam blushed and then he’s being scooped up by Liam who is gripping the back of his tights making his way to the bed.

**~*~**

Meanwhile on the other side of town Harry opened the door from his apartment quietly hoping that Louis wouldn’t hear him so that he could get himself off fast in the bathroom because he couldn’t tell his boyfriend the reason of his boner.

Luck was on his side when he got inside the apartment with Louis nowhere to be found he ran to the bathroom and closed the door before opening his jeans to free his cock.

‘’Harry is that you? Where are you?’’  He heard Louis screaming through the apartment.

‘’Yes it is me I will be right there just quick shower’’ Harry said and opened the shower and stepped out of his clothes to get inside.

After he was done he got out and just pulled on a pair of sweatpants before walking to the living room to see Louis sitting on the couch.

‘’Hey babe how was it with your mother?’’ Louis asked as Harry sits down next to him.

‘’It was good how was your day’’

‘’They adoption agency called already they want to see us tomorrow to talk I said yes I hope you don’t have plans’’ Louis said excited.

‘’That is fantastic news Louis!’’ Harry said and Louis pecked him on the lips before talking about baby’s and their future while Harry could only think about the fact that he wasn’t sure anymore if he even wanted kids with Louis when his thoughts where filled with images of Zayn. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also on my tumblr.  
> Sheyliamalik.tumblr.com


	6. Chapter 6

Harry woke up and threw his arm next to him feeling the bed empty. He opened his eyes and saw that Louis really wasn’t in the bed anymore. This was a weird thing because he was always the one that woke up first.

‘’Hey sleepy head come on we have to go to the agency today’’

Harry looked up and saw Louis already fully dressed standing at the door.

‘’Is that today?’’ Harry tried to rub the sleep out of his. It would have been a better idea to go to sleep last night but he watched old movies instead so that he could avoid sex with Louis last night.

Louis frowned ‘’Yes come on babe we don’t want to be late and dress nice we want to make a good impression’’ and with that he walked out of the room.

Harry had an inner debate whether he would stay in bed and sleep or listen to Louis and get dressed.  He chose the latter and got out of bed.

~*~

After what seemed forever in Louis’ mind Harry finally came downstairs and they were ready to leave. Because of Louis’ nerves Harry decided to drive them to the agency. The ride was silent until Louis’ uneven voice broke the silence.

‘’Why do I get the feeling that I am the only one who is nervous’’

Harry cleared his throat to stall time because he wasn’t sure how to lie to his boyfriend.

‘’I am nervous too but you just don’t see it’’

Louis looked unsure at first but still smiled at Harry.

Luckily the ride to the agency wasn’t too long and they arrived there. Harry turned off the car and got out fast. When they were both out of the car they walked to the door of the building. Harry decided to be a real gentleman and opened the door for Louis to walk inside. Louis gave him a small smile and walked inside with Harry right behind him they made their way to the reception. They were told by the woman to take a seat while she called for the person they were meeting.

It didn’t take long before a woman came to them ‘’Ah you must be Harry and Louis Styles’’

Harry let out a nervous laugh before saying.

‘’Actually it’s Harry Styles and Louis Tomlinson we are not married yet’’

‘’Oh Sorry! Let’s talk in my office’’ The woman apologized ‘’ It’s right this way’’ She pointed to a direction down the hall and we followed her. While we were walking we passed an open place where all the children were playing and I saw Louis looking happy at them.

Louis grabbed my hand. ‘’I can’t wait for us to have one’’ He whispered in my ear.

I just nodded as we walked inside the office for the conversation that could change our life.

~*~

‘’Zayn wake up’’

Liam shook Zayn until his eyes flustered open. ‘’I’m wide awake’’ Zayn said with his voice full of sleep. They were laying on his Zayn’s bed still naked from last night.

‘’You were humping my leg so I thought I would wake you up before I leave’’

Zayn didn’t even realize he was humping Liam’s leg and his face flushed when he remembered his very graphic sex dream about Harry.

‘’Sorry babe, where are you going anyways it is Sunday morning’’ Zayn asked while sitting on top of Liam who was lying flat on the bed.

‘’I am volunteering today at an adoption agency’’

‘’What are you going to do there?’’ Zayn asked while he rolled his hips on Liam’s hard dick.

‘’I have to just play or read to the children that are there, you can come with me if you want to I know you like kids’’

‘’Sure babe I am awake anyways’’

‘’But you have to stop rolling your hips like that because we don’t  have a lot of time’’

‘’I can just use my mouth in the shower if you want to’’

‘’That sounds like an excellent plan now come on’’ Liam said and slapped Zayn’s ass while he got of Liam and they went to the shower together.

~*~  
Harry was sweating in places he didn’t even know you could sweat because of the nerves. He was positive that he screwed it up when they were asked how many children they would want in the future and he froze because he wasn’t even sure anymore. But luckily Louis jumped in and said that they wanted a lot of children running around in the house.

The social worker asked things that Harry never even thought about. Before he met Zayn he was sure about everything in his life. He would marry Louis and have children. He would be a teacher and Louis would be home with the children most of the time in their big family house that he wanted to buy for them. But now he wasn’t sure any more about anything.

His future was set but it all changed so fast. It wasn’t like he didn’t love Louis because he did love him a lot but Zayn was just on his mind a lot. But he knew he couldn’t have a future with Zayn because of a lot of reasons. He just had to try and focus on his future with Louis.

‘’Babe are you even listening?’’

Harry looked at Louis and the woman.

‘’Sorry I was just daydreaming about our future with children and all’’

Louis grabbed his hand and smiled at Harry before turning back to the woman.

‘’It is okay we are done anyway, I just asked if you two would want to see the children maybe you can even help our two volunteers with our small group of toddlers’’

‘’We would love too!’’ Louis jumped up out of his seat of excitement. Harry was glad too maybe playing with a group of toddlers would get his mind of things.

They walked out of the office and the woman guided them to the area of toddlers.

‘’We only have children that are baby’s till ten year olds in our house here the older ones are at different location but you said on your application that you would rather have someone under nine year right?’’

‘’Yes that is right’’ Louis said and the woman stopped in front of a door.

‘’This is where we have a few toddlers they are with two volunteers at the moment but you can go inside meet the kids look around a bit maybe you will meet someone that you like’’ She said and opened the door for them.

As soon as the door opened there was a loud sound of something dropping on the floor. The woman walked away and Louis and Harry looked at the source of the sound.

In the middle of the room was Zayn crouched on the floor picking up a toy that he dropped. Harry was surprised to see that the two volunteers were Zayn and Liam who was playing with a small girl.

‘’Mr. Styles?’’ Liam said confused and Harry smiled nervously at him.

‘’Hello Liam’’

Liam walked to Louis and Harry and smiled at them.

‘’Are you adopting?’’ Liam asked and was joined by Zayn who came to stand next to him while trying not to look at Harry.

‘’Yes we are, my name is Louis Tomlinson I am his fiancée and you must be his student’’ Louis introduced himself to Liam.

‘’Yes we are both, I am Liam Payne and this is my boyfriend Zayn Malik’’

‘’Oh Malik? I heard so much about your family’’

‘’I hope only good things’’ Zayn said nervously.

‘’Of course’’

Zayn looked at Harry and saw that he was uncomfortable. ‘’We should probably look at the children’’ He smiled at Louis before walking back to a little girl who was sitting on one of the beds.

The girl immediately caught Louis’ eye so he walked after Zayn to the girl.  The girl had brown long curly hair and the bluest eyes humanly possible.

‘’Hello my name is Louis what is your name?’’ Louis asked and sat down next to Zayn and the girl. The girl stayed quit and looked at Zayn before crawling in his lap. 

 ‘’She is a bit shy, Liam said that she doesn’t talk to people but she did talk to me the moment I walked in here, her name is Darcy and she is three years old, people don’t adopt her because they think she is mute it’s sad’’ Zayn smiled at Darcy and she smiled back before the smile went away when she caught Louis smiling at her.

‘’She is really beautiful don’t you think babe’’ Louis called out at Harry who was standing a few feet away from them but came closer when Louis called him.

‘’Yes she is, hello little girl’’ Harry said and grabbed Darcy’s hand who looked at his hand before smiling at him.

‘’Your eyes look like grass’’

‘’Yes they do and yours look like a beautiful ocean’’

Darcy giggled at Harry’s words and buried her face in Zayn’s chest.

‘’My name is Harry what is yours’’

‘’Darcy’’

‘’Wow, you two are really special she normally doesn’t talk to people and now she talks to the both of you’’ Liam said from the other side of the room.

Louis walked to a different child to talk leaving Harry and Zayn alone.

Harry looked if Louis was far enough before whispering to Zayn ‘’You look really beautiful and you are a naturel with kids’’

Zayn blushed ‘’Thank you, you too, you should adopt her so that I can visit her’’

‘’I would love to adopt her’’

‘’Even with Louis?’’

Harry looked at Zayn and saw that he was serious. ‘’I don’t know’’

‘’What do you mean ?’’

Harry opened his mouth to answer but was cut off by a male social worker who came to check on them.

‘’You should adopt her she looks like she really loves you both already and you look like a really lovely couple, are you married yet?’’

Harry looked around him and realized that he was talking about him and Zayn. ‘’ Oh no we are not a couple that is my fiancée’’ and pointed to Louis who was giving the man evil eye.

‘’Oh sorry forget what I said’’ he said and winked before walking away.

‘’Will you play with me and Zaynie’’ Darcy asked shyly.

Harry chuckled at the nickname she had for Zayn ‘’Of course I will play with you and Zaynie’’ he said the nickname with a wink towards Zayn who stuck his tongue out at him.  Together they walked to the dollhouse to play with Darcy and Harry couldn’t help but to think that maybe this was better than the future he had in mind with Louis. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is also on Tumblr. If you want to give me feedback you can send me a message there.
> 
> Sheyliamalik.tumblr.com


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never written so many words in one chapter wow. This chapter has sex.

It was three weeks after the day at the adopting agency. Harry and Zayn hung out twice after that in Harry’s mother house and he showed Zayn places he never been. There were kisses exchanged and grinding with their underwear on. They also spend a lot of time planning the dance that was only a week away.

Of course there was also the occasional texting they did and recently they also started sexting. Zayn being the first who made that move when he said to Harry that he was thinking about him during the sex he had with Liam.   
  
Louis had no clue that Harry was acting differently or that he was texting a lot. Harry always said that it was his sister because he knew that Gemma en Louis didn’t get along, so he would never ask her.   
  
Liam on the other hand started getting suspicious of Zayn because he was always with his phone and Liam could never touch it. The sex changed too. Normally Zayn would scream Liam’s name when he climaxed by lately he would bite in his lip so hard like he was trying not to scream out what he wanted.

Today was not different. Liam was sitting in English class and looking at Zayn who was blushing furiously and texting. He would look up a few times and look at the teacher Mr. Styles. Probably looking if he wouldn’t get caught was what Liam thought. Liam studied Zayn and wondered who the hell he was texting during class if it wasn’t him. He thoughts were interrupted by the teacher clearing his throat to catch attention from the class. Liam looked at him and ignored the blush on Mr. Styles face and listened.

Harry was already clearing his desk and putting his things in his bag. ‘’Uh sorry kids I have to cut this class short today so please go home now’’ and with that everyone got out of their seats.

Liam looked at Zayn who was smiling to himself before walking over to his desk.

‘’hey babe’’

Zayn jumped a little and got out of his seat before smiling at Liam. ‘’hey Lee’’

Liam leaned forward and kissed Zayn on the mouth. His arms sneaked around Zayn’s waist. He wanted to deepen the kiss but Zayn pulled away and looked around.

‘’we are in school Liam’’ Zayn said nervously.

‘’it never bothers you’’

‘’I know but just not here but later’’

Liam let go of Zayn and rolled his eyes. Another excuse. Liam was tired of Zayn’s behavior.

So today Liam had a plan. He would look inside Zayn’s phone. He felt bad that he didn’t trust his boyfriend but he had any reason to be suspicious. He remembered that his boyfriend said that he had nothing to do today. He watched how Zayn got everything in his bag and they started walking together. They said goodbye to Mr. Styles and walked towards their lockers. Today Josh and Niall already went home and it was Friday so this was the perfect moment to ask him.

‘’Babe, you want to hang out today I missed you, you have been busy lately’’ Liam said when they arrived at Zayn’s locker. Zayn opened it and threw his books inside together with Liam’s.

‘’uh, I have been right here’’ Zayn said and laughed.

Liam watched how Zayn fumbled with closing his locker. When he was done they walked hand in hand towards the exit of the school.

Liam sighed and held Zayn’s tight before bringing up the subject again. ‘’I know but we haven’t been together alone, so my house or yours?’’

‘’Uh mine, but tonight not now’’

‘’Why? It’s one in afternoon what else do you have to do today?’’

‘’I promised Hannah that I would help her find a dress for a date she has tonight but I will be back early so that we can have dinner together!’’ Zayn said enthusiastically and Liam chuckled at his boyfriend before frowning because it was always Hannah lately. 

They arrived outside and Liam could see Paul waiting on Zayn. ‘’Okay sure have fun’’ he said and tried to give Zayn his best smile.  

Zayn looked at Liam not sure if he believed him but when Liam gave him a kiss on the cheek, he knew that he believed him.

‘’I will text you when I am done’’

‘’Sure, love you’’

‘’Love you too’’ Zayn said and wanted to walk towards his limo but was held back by Liam.

‘’Zayn?’’ Liam said uneasy.

‘’Yes’’

‘’We are good right?’’

‘’Of course babe I love you’’ Zayn said and kissed Liam as a conformation before running to his Limo.

Liam watched how Zayn got inside the Limo and how it drove away.

~*~

Meanwhile Harry was rushing inside his house to clean up the guest bedroom. After all the dirty texts Zayn send him, they decided that today they were going to have sex for the first time. He felt bad that he was feeling so excited when he was planning on having sex with someone else. But after everything Zayn said in texts and a really beautiful picture of himself naked he knew that he had to pound inside him.

He changed the sheets in the guest bedroom and looked if it was good enough. He knew that the bed in his own bedroom was better but considering the fact that he has sex with Louis there almost every day, it was better if he didn’t feel much more guilty then he already was.

The doorbell rang and Harry looked in the mirror to perfect his curls before running to the door. He threw the door open startling Zayn who was standing there. They both looked at each other before laughing.

‘’Calm down Harry’’ Zayn said between laughter.

Harry shook his head before pulling Zayn inside fast, worried that the neighbors would see him and tell Louis.  Zayn walked in and looked around the apartment admiring the fact that it was clean and well decorated.

‘’I like your apartment’’ he said.

‘’Thank you now come on you tease’’ Harry said and pulled Zayn towards him. Zayn gasped feeling how hard Harry already was.

‘’I have been waiting for this even if that makes me a pervert’’

Zayn chuckled before standing on his toes to kiss Harry. He opened his mouth immediately and Harry entered his mouth with his tongue. Harry’s arms sneaked around his waist and his hands were on his lower back. Zayn let out a small moan and that encouraged Harry to lower his hands to rest on Zayn’s ass.

Zayn felt Harry’s hands squeezing his ass and moaned even louder inside Harry’s mouth.

Harry pulled away and laughed. ‘’so that is what you like’’

Zayn blushed. ‘’Shut up’’

‘’Make me, come on let’s take this to the bedroom’’

Harry pulled Zayn by the hand to the bedroom. He pushed him inside on the bed and Zayn let out a small yell.

‘’You didn’t have to push me’’

Harry laughed. ‘’Sorry but get undressed I have to get something we need’’ and with that he walked away.

Zayn got undressed and laid on the bed naked.

‘’come on Harry hurry up’’ he yelled out.

‘’Yes I am here’’ harry appeared from the hallway with a bottle lube in his hands and condoms. He was also naked and Zayn eyed him from head to toe. Stopping and staring at his long and thick dick. He was definitely bigger than Liam.

‘’fuck me’’ Zayn breathed out and Harry chuckled. He grabbed the bottle of lube and coated his fingers with enough lube before putting the stuff on the table next to the bed.

‘’I will babe let me open you up first’’

Zayn spread his legs revealing his pink hole and Harry moaned before crawling between Zayn’s legs.

‘’God so beautiful’’ Harry said and rubbed a finger against Zayn’s entrance.

Zayn gasped at the cold feeling. ‘’do something please’’

Harry grabbed Zayn’s dick and put it in his mouth until his nose was against Zayn’s abdomen.

‘’Oh my god Harry’’ Zayn moaned out and grabbed a handful of Harry’s hair.

Harry started bobbing his head, encouraged by the noises that Zayn was making, he started going faster.

Zayn was moaning loudly and was hoping that Louis would be gone a very long time so that they could do this over and over again. His thoughts were cut short when he felt a finger enter him, the long finger started fingering him and was soon followed by another one as Harry started scissoring Zayn’s hole to stretch him wide enough for his cock. When Zayn started moaning louder Harry knew that he had found the right spot inside him and added another finger.

‘’Harry, I’m going to come’’

Harry stopped blowing him, he forgot that Zayn was still a teenager and there for not able to last very long. Harry pulled out and grabbed the condom and lube.

‘’Harry, you have nothing right?’’ Zayn asked out of breath already.

‘’I have nothing why?’’

‘’I want to feel you’’

Harry understood what Zayn meant and threw the condom away before lubing his dick. When it was enough, he lined up at Zayn’s entrance. Zayn wrapped his legs around Harry’s waist as Harry entered him slowly. Even with preparing him, Zayn felt like he was being ripped apart because of the feeling of Harry’s big dick. He was bigger and longer as Liam so Zayn wasn’t used to this.

When he was fully inside he stopped for a moment to let Zayn get used to the feeling.

‘’God you are so tight Zayn, does Liam never fuck you’’

It took Harry everything to not slam inside Zayn.

Zayn grabbed the sheets because he had to hold something and he could feel that he was going to come soon. ‘’He does but he isn’t as big as you are, please fuck me like he never did, move’’

‘’I’m going to fuck you so hard’’ Harry said and pulled out before slamming back inside causing Zayn to yell out as he came over his stomach.

‘’Fuck you came without me touching you, can you do that again’’ Harry said while pounding inside Zayn who was moaning loud.

The only responds he got was a whimper as Zayn was getting hard between their stomachs again.

The feeling was getting too much for Zayn after already coming but soon he moaned louder than he ever did before and started to rock his hips to meet Harry’s trusts.

Soon the room was filled with skin slapping sounds and moans coming from both of them. Of course there was also Zayn screaming for Harry to go faster or deeper or harder.

‘’Harry!’’ Zayn yelled as he came again on their stomachs.

‘’I’m going to come because of you Zayn’’

‘’Come on Harry fill me up’’ Zayn whispered in Harry’s ear and with that Harry came hard inside Zayn. He fell on top of Zayn and stayed there for a few minutes until he was soft again to pull out.

Zayn whimpered at the feeling  as Harry laid beside him.

‘’God that was amazing’’ Harry said and Zayn chuckled.

‘’I know, best sex ever’’ Zayn said with his voice still hoarse of all the screaming he did.

‘’I can feel you dripping out of him’’

‘’That is what you get from having sex without a condom’’

‘’I read somewhere that sperm is perfect as lubrication’’

‘’Really?’’

‘’Yes, you want to find out if it’s true?’’ Zayn winked and spread his legs.

Harry looked between Zayn’s legs and saw how his own cum was dripping out of Zayn’s abused hole. He moaned before they started round two of the many rounds they had that day.

~*~

Liam was sitting home, he was angry. He already had dinner and it was seven and Zayn still hadn’t called or texted him. He was sick of waiting so he called him.

‘’Hey babe I was just planning on texting you!’’ was the first thing Zayn said when he picked up.

‘’It’s late, I already ate and you wanted to have dinner together’’

‘’oh sorry babe I forgot I already had dinner with Hannah’’

‘’that’s okay’’

‘’sorry’’

‘’Do you still want to hang out?’’ Liam asked and it got silent on the other end of the phone.

‘’Sure come over, I will see you babe love you’’

‘’love you’’

Zayn hung up on Liam and started thinking how he was going to hide that he was sore because of Harry or the handprints he had on his hips. He got out of his bed with a lot pain and took a painkiller before walking inside his bathroom to take a long hot shower before Liam came.

~*~

Liam walked inside Zayn’s house after he was let in by the butler and ran upstairs to Zayn’s room. He thought about knocking but didn’t and just walked inside. He could hear the shower running and decided to surprise his boyfriend in the shower.

He took of his coat but stopped when he saw Zayn’s phone laying on his bed.

He walked to the bed quietly and grabbed the phone. He sat down and unlocked it, he was lucky that Zayn hadn’t changed the password.

He went to the inbox and saw a few texts from himself, Niall, Trisha and H. Nothing special he thought. His call-list was also filled with the same people.

He threw the phone away but then he realized that Zayn was looking so happy at his phone this afternoon in class so he grabbed it again and went to the inbox again and looked who was texting during class. He saw that the only person he texted during that time was H.

What is so damn special about Hannah?

So he opened the text and started scrolling until an hour ago. 

**From: H.  
I miss you already**

**To: H.**  
I miss you tooooo Harry x  
  
From: H.  
Are you going to hang out with Liam?

**To: H.  
Yes I promised him… So I can’t text you when he is here! So go hang out with Lou or something lol.**

**From: H.  
Good luck hiding those prints on your hips or the fact that your lovely pink hole is stretched by me.**

**To: H.  
Shut up or else I will get hard again! I am still in pain from your big dick**

**From: H.**  
You are saying that I have to stop but look what you are saying! Stop yourself Lou just walked inside.  
  
To: H.  
Sorry! Don’t think about how your big dick stretched my tight little ass.

**From: H.  
Shit fuck you I am in the bathroom now, look what you did all over again.**

With the last text was a picture added of a long dick with pre come leaking. Zayn’s responds was that he couldn’t wait to have it inside him.

Liam had his proof now that his boyfriend was cheating and that H wasn’t Hannah but for some guy named Harry. Liam wiped away the tears that were on his cheeks and threw the phone back on the bed.  He heard the shower being turned off before the door opened and Zayn stepped out in a bathrobe.

‘’Hey babe how long have you been here?’’ Zayn asked surprised.

‘’A while’’

‘’Why didn’t you join me’’

Liam chuckled and watched how Zayn tried not to limp towards his closet but Liam could still see it.

‘’Wait Zayn’’ he called out before he entered the closet.

‘’What’s wrong?’’ Zayn asked him.

‘’Come here’’

‘’Let me get dressed first’’

‘’No come here’’ Liam demanded.

‘’What do you want Liam?’’ Zayn asked confused.

‘’Do I need a reason to have my boyfriend close to me’’

‘’if you are talking about sex, I am not in the mood right now Liam sorry’’

‘’I am not talking about sex’’ Liam said and got of the bed. He walked towards Zayn and watched how Zayn tried to walk to the closet.

‘’Why are you trying to walk away?’’

‘’Because I know that you want sex and I don’t want to right now’’ Zayn said and held his robe tight against his body.

Liam grabbed Zayn’s hands and threw the robe open revealing red spots on Zayn’s tanned hips.

‘’What’s that? It looks like someone grabbed your waist too tight’’

‘’Yes, Hannah’s brother, we were just play fighting you know how that goes’’

‘’Ah, Hannah has a brother’’

‘’Yes’’ Zayn said and Liam threw his arms around Zayn’s waist. He sneaked his hands down and pulled the robe up.

‘’What are you doing?’’ Zayn asked and tried to push Liam’s hands away but he was stronger so it didn’t have an effect.

Liam grabbed Zayn’s ass and Zayn hissed of the feeling of Liam grabbing him to tight.

‘’Why are you in pain Zayn, I didn’t grab you so hard?’’

‘’You are hurting me, what are you –‘’ Zayn was cut off by Liam’s finger entering him. It didn’t hurt because he was already loose from Harry but he knew that if he felt it, Liam would too.

‘’get off of me Liam’’ Zayn yelled and pushed him away successfully this time.

Liam was angry now. ‘’I am your boyfriend and I can’t even touch you’’

‘’not when I don’t want to, calm down Liam’’

‘’you are already stretched, you are cheating on me’’

‘’No , I did it myself’’

‘’No you are cheating I saw your texts with H, better known as Harry, I know everything ’’ Liam yelled at Zayn.

Zayn looked in shock at Liam and got tears in his eyes.

‘’please Liam, I didn’t mean to cheat on you, I don’t know what is happening to me ever since he started teaching us this school year but I love you’’   
  
‘’what are you saying? Teaching? Oh god you mean our teach Harry Styles? You are cheating on me with our teacher?’’ Liam asked angry and stepped closer to Zayn.

‘’I am so sorry, please don’t tell anyone, please but believe me Liam I love you so much’’ Zayn said. He cried and tried to touch Liam but he jerked away.

‘’don’t fucking cry, you don’t have the fucking right to cry you filthy slut, everyone told me that you would do this but I believed that you loved me and now here you are fucking our teacher, I really love you and he only wants this for the sex or did you really believe that he would stay with you forever?’’

‘’Liam I do love you’’

‘’How long has this been going on?’’

‘’a few weeks, ever since we started planning the dance’’

‘’you still claim you love but you are cheating on me for weeks now’’

‘’I love you Liam, I don’t know how I feel about Harry’’ Zayn said between sobs and grabbed Liam’s arm.

Liam pulled Zayn’s hand away and grabbed his face to look him straight in the eyes.  ‘’you are not making any sense Zayn, leave me alone, don’t you ever talk to me again. We are over,  go ahead and fuck Harry all you want’’ and with that he let go of a crying Zayn and walked away.

Zayn followed Liam as he walked to the front door.

‘’Please Liam don’t leave me, I love you and I need you’’

Liam stopped at the door and looked at Zayn who ran towards him still crying. He saw that Trisha was standing close by and looking at them.

‘’I’m sorry Mrs. Malik you won’t be seeing me here anymore because your son cheated on me and we are not in a relationship anymore’’ He smiled at her and she looked at them confused.

‘’Goodbye Zayn’’ He said and walked out of the door. He could still hear Zayn crying as he walked away.

He stopped when he was a street away and realized that there was something he had to do.

~*~

After Zayn stopped texting because he was going to shower, Harry decided to spend some time with Louis. So they watched a movie together and everything went great until Louis announced that a second movie would be better with popcorn and because they didn’t have any at home, harry had to go and buy some at the store.

And that is how he found himself in the supermarket annoyed at the long line there was at the check-out. But he was even more annoyed that he forgot his phone at home and couldn’t even text Zayn. He wasn’t afraid that Louis would look inside his phone because he knew that they never did that, it was a thrust thing they worked out years ago.

After waiting for almost twenty minutes he was finally in front of the line and paid the popcorn. He ran to his car and drove him humming with the music. When he parked in front of his apartment building he got out of his car and continued singing a song while walking to his apartment. He was in a very good mood today because of Zayn and even Louis noticed.

He opened the door from his apartment and yelled out. ‘’Lou, I am back and I brought two different packs of popcorn so we are good for a while’’ He kicked out his shoes and hung up his coat and furrowed his brows from confusing when he didn’t get a answer back.

He walked inside the living room and saw that Liam Payne was sitting next to Louis.

‘’Liam what are you doing here?’’ Harry asked confused and grabbed his phone that was laying on the table in front of them. He sat down on an arm chair across from them. He saw that he had a message and opened it.

‘’Liam came here to tell something very interesting’’ Louis said.

‘’Hang on before you tell me more about it’’ Harry asked and looked at the message from Zayn.

**From Gemma Z:  
LIAM KNOWS.**

That was enough for Harry to look up at Louis and Liam. As he looked at Louis he saw dried tears on his face as he looked at Liam he could see anger and that moment he knew that it was over. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me in a comment or on tumblr what you think of this chapter!  
> Sheyliamalik.tumblr.com


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long wait! I was so busy with homework and everything!
> 
> also on tumblr with new url. Sheyliamalik.tumblr.com

Harry put his phone down on the table and looked at the two boys sitting before him.

Louis broke the silence. ‘’it’s him isn’t it?’’

‘’I am leaving’’ Liam said and got off the couch.

‘’I will walk with you’’ Louis walked with Liam to the door. Harry stayed behind and started thinking about what to say to Louis. He looked at his phone and wanted to grab it to call Zayn but before he had the chance Louis already walked back.

‘’I just want to know why?’’ Louis asked him as he sat down on the couch across from Harry.

‘’I don’t know’’

‘’Do you love him?’’

Harry stayed silent and avoided eye contact with Louis.

Louis got off the couch and raised his voice to Harry ‘’How can you love him? He is just a kid, he is going to realize at some point that it isn’t cool anymore to date an older guy and then what? We have a real chance to start a life with marriage and family’’

‘’What do you want me to do?’’

‘’I want you to end it with him so that we can focus back on our lives and forget about your little mistake’’

‘’I can’t just – ‘’

‘’Yes, you can Harry you can only talk to him if it is school related’’

‘’fine’’

Harry stood up and walked to Louis to enveloped him in a hug.

Harry was supposed to be happy that his fiancée gave him another chance but he wasn’t sure how he felt.

Harry let go of Louis and kissed him.

‘’I love you Louis’’

‘’Show it to me, call him now’’

Harry hesitated before grabbing his phone and dialing Zayn’s number. It rang a few times until he heard Zayn’s voice.

**Hi, it’s me, Harry**  
 _**I know, How did it go?** _  
**Louis knows everything because Liam told him but he forgave me and I am going to work on my relationship with Louis so I have to end this with us.**  
 _**What do you mean? End this? Harry ?** _  
**I am sorry Zayn**

And with that Harry hung up because he was afraid that he would hear Zayn cry.

‘’you did the right thing babe, let’s go out to diner tomorrow night’’ Louis suggested like nothing happened.

‘’I would love to but I can’t I have the school dance to chaperone’’

‘’do you want me to go with you?’’

‘’No, it’s fine’’

‘’okay, come on I want to do something we haven’t done in a while’’ Louis said and pulled Harry towards the bedroom.

Even when they made love, all Harry could think about was Zayn and how he broke his heart. Maybe he made the wrong decision.

~*~

Meanwhile on the other side of town, Zayn was laying on his bed motionless with tear streaks on his face. He lost both the love of his lives in one day. He could hear his parents discussing in front of his door about how they were going to get Zayn to talk to them but he didn’t want to.

He grabbed his phone and dialed Liam’s number again but with no success.

‘’Mom and Dad, please go away I am fine’’

‘’No Zayn, you are not open the door’’ His father yelled but Zayn put his head between pillows to avoid hearing them any longer.

~*~

The next at school everyone tried to act as normal as possible. Harry avoided Liam and Zayn.

Zayn tried to find Liam and after lunch break he finally did and walked up to him and Josh with Niall.

Niall kissed Josh who was leaning against a locker and Zayn stood next to Liam.

‘’Can I talk to you in private Liam?’’

‘’No’’

Josh and Niall looked in shock at them.

‘’Please Liam, give me a chance’’

‘’No forget it Zayn’’ Liam slammed his locker closed and walked away. Josh ran after him and Niall stayed behind with Zayn.

‘’what’s going on Zayn?’’

Zayn just shook his head and sat down on the ground. Niall did the same and threw his arm around Zayn as he started crying.

Zayn didn’t even care that he was at school he just let go. They stayed in the same position for a while, they didn’t even care that they had to go to class.

When the hallway was empty Zayn finally opened up to Niall.

‘’I cheated on him’’

‘’you did what? With who?’’

‘’you have to promise not to tell anyone’’

‘’of course I won’t tell I am your best friend, promise’’

‘’I had an affair with Mr. Styles and Liam found out, he told Mr. Styles’ finance about us but he forgave Harry and Liam didn’t forgive me’’

Niall looked at Zayn wide eyed. He should probably tell him about how wrong it was but seeing his friend so broken. He just wrapped his arms tighter around him.

‘’do you love Liam or Mr. styles?’’

‘’I love Mr. Styles more but he doesn’t love me back otherwise he wouldn’t go back to his fiancée’’

‘’but aren’t you doing the same time by wanting to talk to Liam?’’

‘’I know but I don’t know what to do, I love Liam too, I think that in my mind I was thinking if I can’t have one maybe the other, I know it’s selfish of me’’

‘’no it’s not, you know what, let’s get out of here and go to my house, we can eat ice cream and watch sappy movies until the dance tonight’’

Zayn groaned. ‘’I forgot about the stupid dance’’

‘’we can go together if you want to’’

‘’no I can’t ask you that, you should go with Josh’’

‘’no it’s fine, he is probably going with Liam anyways’’

‘’okay, let’s go now before people see us’’

Together they got off the ground and walked away little did they know that Harry was standing behind the wall next to them and heard everything Zayn said.

~*~

‘’are you sure you don’t want me to come with you?’’ Louis asked Harry as he straightened Harry’s suite.

‘’yes, it’s just a children’s dance I will be fine for a few hours’’ Harry said but he knew that the only reason Louis wanted to go with him was to keep an eye on him.

‘’I will see you tonight when you get back’’ Louis kissed Harry goodbye.

Harry closed the front door and got inside his car and started driving to the school for the dance. He really didn’t want to go but he had to because he helped organizing it.

The whole drive his mind was full with Zayn and what he said to Niall. He wanted to talk to Zayn but he couldn’t do that at the dance.

When he parked in the school parking the first person he saw was Zayn with Niall walking inside the school. Zayn was looking handsome as always in his all black suite and hair up.

Harry got out and walked inside.

~*~

‘’Niall, where are Liam and Josh?’’

‘’Josh said that they had to do something before the dance’’

‘’Okay’’

‘’there is Harry, are you sure you want to stay Zayn?’’ Niall asked him. they were sitting at a table for four people at the side and watched how Harry walked in looking hot in his suite.

‘’yes I have to stay I am class president’’

Before they could continue commotion was heard at the entrance. Liam and Josh walked inside with Zayn’s parents and two police officers. Zayn ran up to them with Niall right behind him.

‘’Mom, dad what are you doing here?’’ he asked them but he was ignored. Liam and josh looked around and pointed to Harry.

 

Everyone walked towards Harry and the music stopped as everyone watched was going to happen.

‘’what are you doing?’’

‘’Zayn keep your mouth shut’’ Josh ordered him.

‘’Are you Harry Styles?’’ the officer asked Harry.

‘’Yes why?’’

‘’Harry styles, you are under arrest for child rape, you have the right to remain silent. Anything you say or do may be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to consult an attorney before speaking to the police and to have an attorney present during questioning now or in the future. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be appointed for you before any questioning, if you wish.’’ The officer said as he handcuffed Harry.

‘’What are you talking about?’’ Harry screamed at them but they ignored him.

‘’Harry stay calm and call an attorney’’ Niall advised him.

‘’What did you do Liam?’’ Zayn yelled. ‘’where are you taking him?’’ he yelled to the officers as they took Harry away.

His parents stood beside him and his mother threw her arm around him.

‘’it’s going to alright baby’’

Zayn looked at her as she started crying with his father. That is when Zayn realized that they thought that Harry raped him so Zayn ran away and ran to the one person that could help him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also on tumblr. sheyliamalik.tumblr.com  
> Leave kuddos and comments please!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here you go! New Chapter. I hope you like it! 
> 
> Also tumblr: Sheyliamalik.tumblr.com

Zayn ran as fast until his legs started to burn and even then he kept on running. He had to get Harry out of jail.

 

He saw the apartment building he needed and entered the code to get him into the building. He walked upstairs and took a deep breath before ringing the bell.

 

There was a shuffle inside of someone walking towards the door and it swing open revealing Louis.

 

‘’what are you doing here?’’ He spat at Zayn.

 

‘’Harry needs your help’’ Zayn said and wiped away the sweat that was on his forehead.

 

‘’why?’’

 

‘’my parents and Liam got him arrested for child rape’’

 

‘’what?! You went to the police!’’ Louis yelled at him and pushed Zayn on the ground.

 

Zayn scrambled back on his feet and shook his head ‘’I would never do that, it was probably Liam who told my parents and I am underage but you have to get to the police to help please’’

 

‘’why do you care, you are not in his life anymore?’’

 

‘’that doesn’t mean that I want him in jail, please just help him I will stay away and leave now if you go there to get him out’’

 

‘’of course I am going to get my fiancée out of jail and you stay away from him’’ and with that Louis threw the door closed in his face.

 

Zayn walked away and grabbed his phone out of his pocket. He had missed calls from his parents so he decided to call them back to get him.

 

~*~

 

Louis got in his car an hour after Zayn left.  As soon as he told Zayn to leave he called a lawyer to meet him at the police station.  

When Louis arrived at the police station, he met with the lawyer.

 

‘’hello, My name is Nick Grimshaw and you must be Louis Tomlinson, I already talked to your fiancée and we are due in a few minutes for a short pre-trail to determine if he will be free on bail and we will hear the full charges plus the trial date’’

 

‘’does this always go so fast? He is just in jail for three hours and they already want to do this’’

 

‘’yes, it’s a serious offence and the family from the victim want to have this quick to spare the victim of more trauma’’

 

‘’but it wasn’t rape’’

 

‘’we have to prove that during the trail and – ‘’

 

‘’’Mr. Grimshaw, it’s starting’’ a police officer interrupted them.

 

‘’okay, thank you, come on Mr. Tomlinson’’

 

They walked down the halls until they were in a part of the building were there were courtroom. There were a lot people and criminals waiting until they were called.  They walked past them and in a small courtroom where Harry was sitting at a table with handcuffs and officers around him.

 

On the other side you saw a fancy looking lawyer sitting with Zayn and his parents sitting behind him.

Louis ran to Harry and saw that Harry was looking pale with tear streaks on his face.

 

‘’oh my god Harry’’ Louis said and went to hug him but was held back by an officer.

 

‘’sorry no contact, you have to sit behind him’’

 

Louis looked defeated but sat behind Harry while his lawyer sat beside Harry.

The judge walked inside and sat down.

 

‘’Case nr. 2123 Zayn Malik VS Harry Styles what are the charges’’

 

‘’Harry Styles raped Zayn Malik who is of the age of sixteen sir.’’

The judge looked shock and shook his head.

 

‘’ A person guilty of rape is liable on conviction to imprisonment for life or for any shorter term, I hope you know that Mr. Styles’’ The judge said with a angry look on his face. ‘’what do you plea?’’

 

‘’my client is not guilty and has never had a run in with the law so we hope that you will allow him to be free on bail until the trial sir’’ Grimshaw said and Mrs. Malik let out a loud sob.

 

‘’bail is denied and the trial will be Monday morning at nine’’  the judge announced.

 

‘’wait sir, you can’t do that, Monday is in three days, I just got this case we can’t prepare in three days and why is bail denied?’’

 

‘’I denied Bail because I don’t want this man on the streets after he raped an innocent young boy and you will only get until Monday for this case because I won’t let this family go through a long trial, they deserve closure and if your client is really that innocence you won’t need that much time to prepare,  court is dismissed’’ the judge said.

 

‘’this is bad isn’t it Nick?’’ Louis asked.

 

‘’yes it is’’ Nick replied.

 

‘’the judge already thinks that I am guilty I won’t stand a chance unless you talk to Zayn for me please Louis’’ Harry said before he was being dragged away back to his cell.

 

‘’I love you Harry and I will visit you in the morning’’ Louis called after him with tears in his eyes.

 

‘’I will call you tomorrow to discuss the case more’’ Nick Grimshaw said and walked away.

Louis looked at the Malik Family who were talking with their lawyer who was grinning wide. And that pissed Louis of so he walked to them.

 

‘’how can you live with yourself?’’

 

‘’excuse me?’’ Mr. Malik said.

 

‘’Harry didn’t rape you, you two had an affair and you know it Zayn, how can you live with yourself if he goes to jail for the rest of his life, you even begged me to help him right away’’

 

‘’don’t talk to my son with your lies, he was raped by your fiancée, how can you defend a man who raped a sixteen year old boy, do you really think that they had an affair, which sixteen year old boy would let an old men touch him’’ Mrs. Malik spat out to Louis and the parents walked away with Zayn.

 

~*~

 

Zayn leaned his head against the car window and looked outside.

 

‘’sweetie why didn’t you tell us sooner’’

 

‘’because he didn’t rape me’’

 

‘’what did you just say?’’ His mother replied.

 

‘’I love him’’

 

‘’no you don’t, you love Liam, you are just confused because of all the things that happened to you, he convinced you that you love him but he is a bad man and you should be happy that Liam helped you’’ his mother said. ‘’if you say this nonsense in court I will get a therapist to tell them that he convinced you to say this and I will get one either way because you are confused my poor baby, we need you to tell the truth in court’’

 

‘’no mom, you are wrong, I am not confused’’ Zayn yelled at her

 

‘’Zayn calm down right now’’ his father ordered as they pulled up inside the drive way from his house.

 

They got out and saw Liam sitting on the front porch.

 

‘’we will leave you two alone’’ his mother said and they walked inside.

 

Zayn sat down next to Liam and waited until he started talking which wasn’t long.

 

‘’did you ever love me?’’ Liam asked.

 

‘’yes, I still love you but I love Harry too, I think that I love Harry even more’’

 

‘’I am sorry that I told Louis and your parents about you two, I was just angry but when I saw how hurt you were when the police took Harry away it broke my heart’’

 

‘’It broke my heart that I cheated on you’’

‘’it’s okay’’

 

‘’no it’s not I am really sorry about how it ended between us, you deserve someone who only loves you’’

 

‘’I hope that I will find someone’’

 

‘’of course you will, you are the perfect boyfriend it isn’t hard to love you, I loved you the moment I saw you and I still love you’’

 

‘’I still love you too and I’m going to help you get Harry out of jail’’

 

‘’how do you want to do that? my parents don’t believe me and they will get someone to tell the court that I’m crazy if I tell the truth in court’’

 

‘’I know that, that’s why I’m going to find a way that you can tell the truth and I will be called as a witness too, I will tell them how we broke up and everything you said so that they will know that it was a real relationship’’

 

‘’but if we do that he will go to jail either way because I’m underage and he is an adult’’

 

‘’shit, I forgot that, that is illegal too’’

 

‘’Harry will go to jail for the rest of his life because of me’’ Zayn said and started crying.

Liam pulled him closed and Zayn cried in his shirt.

 

‘’it will be okay Zayn, we will find a way’’

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you like it! Tell me what you think and leave kuddos!
> 
> Also tumblr: Sheyliamalik.tumblr.com


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the lack of spaces between the lines but I tried to edit this chapter but it won't work! I will be back later to try again because I don't like how this looks.. 
> 
> I tried to use the law system in England but I don’t know if everything is correct because I only know the Dutch Law system and the american from watching tv so sorry! Also on tumblr. Sheyliamalik.tumblr.com Enjoy x

When Harry was five years old he wanted to be an astronaut.

 

When he was ten years old he wanted to be the bad guy in every story. He wanted to become the person people in town would fear. But then he grew up and got real dreams.

 

In high school Harry got an test in class of who would end badly before the age of thirty. He proudly told everyone that he would never do drugs and never get arrested.  
But he was wrong.

 

Because he was currently in a jail cell being arrested for child rape. One of the highest convictions you could get in the UK. One of the most awful crimes there was.

 

He was transferred to a jail in town where he had to stay until the trail and during it too. Even though he had been there for only a day, he was still suffering. Jail wasn’t the place he wanted to be for the rest of his life.

 

Harry was sitting in his cell when a guard came over.

 

‘’Styles, you have a visitor stand up now’’ the guard said and opened his cell.

 

‘’what do you mean? I just had visitors’’ Harry asked confused while he put his hands behind his head for the searching he had to undergo before being transferred to the room where the visitors where allowed.

 

‘’don’t ask’’ the guard spat and cuffed him before escorting Harry away.

 

They were walking in the hallways and Harry was still trying to figure out who his visitor could be.

 

‘’can you tell me who it is please’’ he asked nicely and the guard sighed. ‘’he signed in as Z. Styles, so I assume that it is your brother all tough you don’t really look alike’’

 

Harry was even more confused as before and wanted to ask question but unfortunately he was being un-cuffed and pushed inside the visitor area. He turned around back to the door ready to yell at the guard when he heard a voice he didn’t think he would hear again.

 

‘’hey’’

 

He turned around and was faced with Zayn. He looked awful. He was wearing a pair of joggers with a big sweater which Harry recognized as his. He had dark circles under his eyes and his hair was not in its usual hairdo but messy and all over the place.

 

‘’what are you doing here?’’ Harry asked and ran over to Zayn to hug him tight.

 

‘’I miss you and I didn’t know what to do this is my fault’’ Zayn said with his face hidden in Harry’s shoulder to inhale the familiar smell.

 

‘’this isn’t your fault and I am sure it will be alright my lawyer will try’’ Harry said and tried to hide the concern in his voice because he knew this was a lost case. The Malik’s would win this case, he knew it before it even started.

 

‘’I am going to help you tomorrow Harry, it won’t help you completely but it will make things a little better’’  
Harry pulled away and looked at Zayn confused. ‘’what do you mean?’’

 

‘’you will see’’ Zayn said and held Harry’s hand.

 

‘’Zayn, they are going to put you on the witness stand and you have to promise me that you won’t tell them about us and please tell Liam that too’’ Harry begged Zayn.

 

‘’Why?’’

 

‘’because it’s a felony what we did and the court will think I’m guilty if you do tell them’’

 

‘’I will tell Liam’’

 

Harry grabbed both Zayn’s hands and stepped closer to him. ‘’Zayn, I didn’t mean what I said the other day, I still love you’’

 

‘’I love you too Harry’’ Zayn said with tears in his eyes and leaned forward.

Before they had the chance to kiss, the door was pulled open.

 

‘’sorry visiting time is over’’ the guard said and Zayn pecked Harry fast on his cheek before being escorted out. Harry watched him go before being walked back to his cell again.

 

~*~

 

‘’Liam I am going to do this I have no choice’’ Zayn whispered to Liam. They were currently sitting in a corner in his back yard because Zayn was afraid his parents would hear him talk about what he was planning on doing. Liam was facing Zayn who was sitting in the position as him on the grass.

 

Liam sighed. ‘’ this isn’t going to help things Zee’’

 

‘’yes it is, I did my research, I have to help Harry and this is the only way and I already talked to Harry’s lawyer’’ Zayn said and looked at his watch. It was already getting late and he still had to take care of things before going to court tomorrow.

 

‘’Liam will you take me to Louis please right now’’

 

‘’sure let’s go, if you really think that this will help’’ Liam said but still helped Zayn get up and away.

 

~*~

 

Liam and Zayn arrived at the apartment and rang the bell a few times but with no answer.

 

‘’shit Liam, what if he isn’t home’’ Zayn panicked while kicking against the door.

 

‘’calm down Zayn we w- ‘’ Liam started but was cut off by someone pushing Zayn against the door.

 

‘’what do you think you are doing to my door’’ Louis yelled but softened when he noticed who it was. ‘’sorry I thought you were one of those angry people again’’

 

‘’what do you mean?’’ Liam asked.

 

‘’let’s just say that there many people who come here to show me how mad they are at Harry’’ Louis replied and opened the door. He motioned the boys to follow him inside and they did.

 

‘’so what do you boys want from me’’ Louis asked them the moment they were inside.

 

‘’I have an idea to help Harry’’ Zayn said.

 

Louis snorted. ‘’you are finally going to tell the truth?’’

 

‘’I can’t Louis, you have to understand that I tried but my parents think that Harry made me crazy into believing that rape is okay and If I tell the truth about us tomorrow they will declare me crazy because they are also going to tell them that I am mentally not stable anymore so that is why you and Liam have to witness and tell them how you found out about me and Harry and just everything you know about us two’’

 

Louis looked unsure at first but his facial expression changed. ‘’I will do it to help Harry’’

 

Zayn let out a breath he didn’t even know he was holding and smiled at Liam because there was finally progress in his plan.

 

~*~

 

The following morning Harry woke up in his cold cell again. He looked around him and tried not to cry because this would be his home for a while now. He was sure because no one believed him even the judge didn’t believe him before the trial even started.

 

His thoughts were stopped when a guard came to get him for his morning routine before being escorted to the court room.

 

The ride was short and soon they were at the court room which was surrounded by paparazzi and people protesting. Signs were everywhere with mean lines about him. the moment people saw it was him in the car, people started surrounding the car and yelling things at him. He knew that this would happen because Zayn’s parents were popular people but he didn’t expect it to be to this extend.

 

Police surrounded the car he was in so that he could be escorted inside. People were yelling and trying to get close to him to hurt him. luckily it wasn’t too far from the entrance and he was safe inside. They walked to the court room and opened the door. There were news cameras and journalists inside and a lot of people who all looked at him with disgust.

 

He walked to the front and sat next to his lawyer. Behind him were Louis and his family and on the other side were Zayn and his family plus Liam.  
The judge entered and everyone became quiet.

 

‘’Welcome everyone, let’s begin, everyone is here the defense may start’’

 

Harry’s lawyer got out of his chair. ‘’I want to start with calling my witness Mr. Tomlinson ‘’

 

‘’I object’’ Zayn’s lawyer said. ‘’this witness isn’t on the witness list and doesn’t even bring value to this case’’

 

‘’Mr. Grimshaw, he is right sorry you can’t have him on the stand, you were supposed to tell it before the trail so that the other could prepare too’’ the judge said and Zayn panicked and looked at Liam and Louis because this would mess everything up.

 

‘’Sorry, my next witness is Mr. Payne’’

 

‘’I object and again this one isn’t on the list either judge’’

 

‘’Mr. Grimshaw present the court a witness who is on the list so that we can go on with this serious case’’ the judge said angry.

 

‘’I have a lot of witnesses but they are not on the list I wanted to ask Zayn Malik and – ‘’

 

‘’I want to hear mister Malik’’ the judge said.

 

‘’No sir, he isn’t on the list either’’ Zayn’s lawyer said.

 

‘’I don’t care, I want to hear the victim so I will allow Mr. Grimshaw to use Zayn as his only witness so Mr. Malik come on to the front’’

 

Zayn looked around him nervously before walking to the witness stand in the front.

 

A man told Zayn his rights and that he was under oath before he could began to talk.

 

Mr. Grimshaw walked towards Zayn and looked at him. ‘’Zayn could you please tell the court if Harry ever touched you when you didn’t want to’’

 

Zayn looked at him. He knew that he asked this question so that Zayn couldn’t tell the court about the relationship he had with Harry. But that wasn’t what Zayn wanted so he did something bold.

 

‘’No he never touched me when I didn’t want to only when we were having sex because that is what couples do and we were a couple’’ Zayn said in one breath and everyone in the room gasped at his answer. He looked at Harry who looked angry at Zayn’s answer but Zayn knew that Harry would be happy with his answer later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on tumblr.
> 
> Sheyliamalik.tumblr.com


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I didn't expect this one to be the final chapter before the epilogue..  
> This story was harder to write then any of my other stories. I will try to post the epilogue next week! Enjoy x

Everyone in the courtroom was talking and in shock because of Zayn’s words.

‘’quiet everyone’’ The judge yelled and everyone did what he said. ‘’go on’’

Mr. Grimshaw looked lost for a moment.

‘’I have no questions sir’’ He said finally and walked back to his seat.

‘’I have a few questions’’ Zayn’s lawyer said and his own parents looked at him confused.

‘’Is it true that you visited Harry Styles in prison yesterday?’’

‘’yes?’’ Zayn replied confused because he didn’t get what his lawyer was trying to do.

‘’did Harry encouraged you to lie today about you having an relationship with him’’ he asked.

‘’No of course not, we were really dating and I visited him because I love him and he loves me’’ Zayn said and watched how Louis looked visible upset about his words.

Everyone in the room gasped and started talking to each other again. People were in shock about Zayn’s words again and the judge looked at him.

‘’I want both lawyers in my chambers right now and both sides in separated rooms now’’ he pointed at four guards who escorted Harry and his side to one door and Zayn and his parents and Liam to another.

Zayn walked inside the room and there was only a table and chairs. The guard told everyone to stay seated and walked away.

Zayn sat down next to Liam while his parents sat on the other side of the room.

‘’what was that for stunt you just pulled in there?’’ His father asked angry.

‘’it was just the truth dad’’ Zayn replied.

‘’How could you Zayn?! Do you even realize what you did? Our reputation is ruined’’ His father yelled at him.

‘’Our reputation? Don’t you mean yours and moms reputation? That is all you two think about, the only person you were happy about in my life was Liam’’

‘’you had an affair with your teacher and you think that is correct? Of course we rather have you with Liam, we want you to have a normal and perfect even when you are gay, did you really think that I was happy about you and boys’’ his father yelled again with his face red of anger.

His mother looked at his father confused.

‘’what do you mean? You always supported me?’’ Zayn asked.

‘’I supported you Zayn’’ his mother said with tears in her eyes.

‘’I protected our reputation’’ his father said with a cold look on his face.

Before they could continue their conversation, their lawyer walked inside.

‘’what happened ?’’ His mother asked and got out of her seat.

‘’the judge proposed that we should settle and even offered one, I think we should let Zayn decide ‘’ the lawyer said.

‘’what did he offer?’’ Liam asked.

‘’Harry will be fired from the school and will get eighteen months in prison for sex with a minor instead of the twenty years or more  for rape because it isn’t rape anymore now that the relationship is out in the open’’

‘’we will take it’’ Zayn said happy.

‘’no we won’t Zayn has to get out there and tell them it was all a lie’’ His father said angry.

‘’why?’’ Liam asked.

‘’this will damage our good name’’

‘’I don’t care about our name’’ Zayn yelled at his father.

‘’don’t you dare raise your voice at me again son, if you accept this offer I want you out of the house and I will cut you off, you won’t survive without us and with your little boyfriend in jail so you have two choses or you accept this deal or you go out there and tell them that you lied’’

Zayn looked at his mother who wouldn’t even look at him. He knew that she wouldn’t do anything about his father’s decision.  He felt a hand on his arm and looked at Liam who gave him a small smile. He knew what decision he would make.

~*~

On the other side Harry and his family were waiting on his lawyer too.

‘’I can’t believe that Zayn did that’’ Gemma said angry.

‘’I understand what he did, with rape I could get twenty years or more in prison and now It will be lower’’ Harry said.

He was sitting next to Louis with his mother, stepfather and sister in a room.

‘’I don’t get why you keep on defending that kid, you shouldn’t even got involved with him in the first place’’ Gemma said.

‘’because he loves him’’

Everyone looked at the source and Harry was surprised that it was Louis who said those words. Ann looked at them and got out of her seat.

‘’I think it will be a while so we are going to get a cup of tea at the machine in front of the door’’ she said and they all walked away leaving Louis and Harry alone.

‘’I never meant to hurt you Louis’’

Louis cupped Harry’s face and gave him a sad smile. ‘’ I know you didn’t mean to do it, you just fell in love like we did years ago’’

‘’I still love you’’

‘’I will always love you and will always be your friend but I think it’s for the best if we are just friends’’

‘’I think so too, thank you for everything Lou, you deserve the best’’

‘’I hope Zayn will treat you well and I will keep visiting you in jail’’

‘’what if I am not allowed?’’

‘’I will just tell them that we are engaged’’ Louis replied and they both laughed.

Harry leaned forward and kissed Louis softly on the lips before pulling back and leaning his forehead against Louis’. ‘’ I can’t believe that this will be our last kiss’’ Louis whispered.

The door flew open revealing a happy Grimshaw and Harry’s family.

 ‘’the judge proposed that we should settle and even offered one‘’ Grimshaw said and everyone looked happy.

‘’what did he offer?’’ Louis asked.

‘’Harry will be fired from the school and will get eighteen months in prison for sex with a minor instead of the twenty years or more  for rape because it isn’t rape anymore now because of Zayn’’

‘’that is great news even if it means eighteen months it still better than before and I can go back to teaching after that right?’’ Harry asked.

‘’yes you can If there is a school that will hire you’’

‘’let’s take the offer’’ Louis said happily.

‘’but there is just one problem’’ Grimshaw said.

‘’what’s the problem?’’ Ann asked scared.

‘’the other side has to agree with this offer’’

Everyone knew what that meant. And they also knew that Zayn’s family didn’t like Harry.

‘’I hope that Zayn will decide’’ Harry said.

Someone knocked on the door and Gemma opened it. A officer with a stern look walked inside.

‘’they are ready, we have to go back’’ he said and they all walked back to the court room. Harry walked in the front and saw that Zayn and his family were already seated. He tried to read their faces but they were all blank. Only their lawyer was standing and the rest was sitting in their seats. Harry did the same thing and his lawyer was standing.

The judge started talking first.

‘’I have never seen a case like this with the recent developments and I must say that I am shocked but also pleased that it is brought to light this soon before I had to send an innocent young man in jail for rape, because of the developments I asked both sides if they wanted to settle. I offered them an settlement deal. Harry Styles would lose his job at the current school but wouldn’t lose his teachers license. He would spent twenty months in jail with chance of early release with good behavior’’ 

Chaos broke loose in the courtroom.

‘’silence right now or I will remove everyone out of my court room’’ the judge yelled yet again. ‘’ now Mr. Grimshaw did you tell your client about the deal’’ the judge said.

‘’Yes I did and we accept’’

‘’Okay, and the other side?’’

‘’I told my client about the deal sir’’

‘’and did he accept?’’

‘’yes he did but on order of his father I would like to change the settlement and add that he is not allowed to receive visits from Zayn Malik’’

‘’do you accept that Mr. Styles’’

Harry looked unsure at first but eventually nodded at the request.

‘’okay with that said, I find Harry Styles guilty and you will serve twenty months in a minimum security prison court is dismissed’’ the judge said and got out of his seat.

People started leaving and Harry hugged his family and even Niall and Liam. He watched Zayn talk to his mother and also saw that Mr. Malik walked away without saying a thing to Zayn. Zayn looked at his lawyer who nodded before walking to Harry who was being handcuffed but was told to stay seated while everyone left.

Zayn sat down in Harry’s lap and hugged him.

‘’I am sorry that I can’t visit you but it’s what my father demanded from my lawyer to suggest and he knew you wouldn’t fight it’’

‘’it’s okay, I don’t want you to wait twenty months for me, I don’t even think that your parents would let me see you when I get out’’

‘’they don’t have anything to say about me anymore’’ Zayn said and Harry looked confused.

‘’what do you mean?’’

‘’my father told me that if I accepted the deal he would cut me off and kick me out of his house, so now I am going to stay with Liam and I think that I even have to get a job’’ Zayn said the last part with disgust.

Harry laughed out loud and people looked at them.

‘’I don’t see you work, you didn’t even know how public transportation worked until you met me’’

‘’I will try I have to pay for everything’’

‘’you are so weird and I am sorry about your parents, how are you going to pay school?’’

‘’my parents already paid for all the years that I would be at that school so I am lucky’’

A guard came over to them and looked at them with a sad smile.

‘’sorry I have to take Harry away from you’’ he said.

‘’Harry I love you’’ Zayn said and started crying.

‘’please don’t cry Zayn, I love you too’’ Harry said and kissed him on his mouth.

Zayn got of his lap and the guards took Harry with them.

‘’Harry wait’’ Zayn called out when they were almost away. They stopped walking and looked at him.

‘’I will be waiting for you at the gates on the day you get out’’

‘’I love you Zayn’’ Harry replied and walked away.

Zayn walked outside and looked at Liam who was waiting for him. He was glad that he still had Liam after he lost everything in one day. He got in the car next to Liam and felt Liam holding his hand. Liam looked at him with a sad look but Zayn smiled back at him. Because he knew that he would be okay. He would be waiting for Harry. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Also on Tumblr.  
> Sheylimalik.tumblr.com


	12. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want to say big thank you to [ twnation](Twnation.tumblr.com) for this idea and I hope that you liked this fic because you were the original prompter.
> 
> I also hope that my other readers loved this and thank you for all the kudos and comments!
> 
> It’s weird that this is the final chapter because I have been writing this story for a long time. Thank you everyone who had patience even when it took me a whole month to post a new chapter. I was thinking about writing a sequel one shot but for now it’s not going to happen because I want to finish Mommy Zayn and start on my new Story which people have been waiting on forever.. For now enjoy this epilogue and I hope that everyone is happy with the ending of this story x.

Zayn woke up because of his phone vibrating on his small night stand. He groaned before grabbing his phone. He blinked a few times and saw that Liam was calling him.

‘’this better be good Li’’ He said the moment he picked up his phone.

‘’Happy eighteen birthday’’ Louis yelled into Zayn’s ear.

‘’thank you, this is really nice and all but it’s still early’’ Zayn said while he watched the small clock radio on his night stand which read that it was only eight in the morning.

‘’I know but I wanted to celebrate you before you left because I know you will be unavailable once you get him’’

Zayn could practically hear the smirk on Louis’ face.

‘’shut up but thank you for waking me up because I almost overslept for the family breakfast’’

‘’well than I will hang up now, have fun and I will see you tonight, love you’’

‘’love you too Lou’’

Zayn hung up and laid back down on his bed to think.  He and Louis got close during Harry’s jail time. Thanks to Louis he knew how Harry was doing. Louis visited Harry weekly and after his visits who would go to Zayn to tell him what Harry told him for Zayn.

Zayn watched the clock again and saw that it was really time to get dressed for breakfast. He walked out of his bedroom and into the bathroom he shared with Liam. Ever since the day of the courtroom, he moved into Liam’s house. Even with all the scandals about him Liam’s parents still opened up their doors to him. He was allowed to move into their home and Liam’s mother even helped him with getting a job in a restaurant to save up money to move out of their home soon. He loved living with them but he knew that he couldn’t stay there forever so he found a small apartment not far from the uni in London that he wanted to rent and already signed papers for it. He postponed going to Uni until he was eighteen and could live his own in the big city. He wouldn’t be completely alone considering the fact that Louis moved to London and didn’t live far away from him.

After his shower, he got dressed for the birthday breakfast that Liam’s parents had organized. It was a special breakfast because it was his birthday and Liam even invited his parents. Which was special because his father was coming too. For all these months his mother called him every few days to check on him and even offered to pay for things for him but he always refused. His father was another story. His father still refused to talk to Zayn and even after several attempts of his mother he wouldn’t talk to him. So the fact that he was downstairs right now was special to Zayn.

He put on his best clothes that he could find, a white button up t-shirt with a black blazer on top finishing it off with black dress pants and white Nike high tops because he didn’t own dress shoes anymore.  

Zayn walked to the dining room when he was done getting dressed. He could smell food before he even walked inside the room. His parents were sitting next to each other and Liam across from them leaving Liam’s parents on each head of the table. Zayn sat down next to Liam and smiled at his mother.

‘’Hi honey, congratulations’’ She said and handed him an envelope.  

‘’what is this?’’ Zayn asked while opening it. He ripped it open and inside was a form which said that his parents transferred 10.000 pound to his bank account. He looked at his parents in shock. His mother was smiling and his father had a blank look on his face.

‘’why?’’

‘’because you are eighteen now and you are going to live on your own, even if we are not very happy with the things you have done in the past doesn’t mean we want you to live on the streets while going to University’’

‘’thank you mom and dad’’

‘’come on let’s eat’’ Liam’s mother said and they all started eating everything that was on the table.

The whole dinner was just awkward and small talk between the parents. After two full hours of sitting at the table, Zayn’s father spoke up to Zayn.

‘’We have a second present for you outside’’ He said and they all walked outside. The moment Zayn opened the door, he was met with a bright red Porsche. He gasped and hugged his parents at the same time.

‘’thank you so much’’ He screamed of happiness and his father gave him the keys so that he could look inside.

‘’Congrats Zayn, this is a beauty’’ Liam said and they both laughed.

They all talked for a bit and after a while his parents announced that they were leaving.

His father walked over to Zayn and put his hand on Zayn’s shoulder. ‘’Son, you know the reason w gave you this car and the money is that I heard that you haven’t visited that man in prison, I am proud that you have left that part behind so we are ready for you to come home’’

‘’I can’t dad, I love him and that will never stop and you will never accept it’’ Zayn said without looking at his father’s face. It didn’t take long before the hand on his shoulder was gone and he looked up to see his father walking to his car.

His mother who saw the whole thing walked over to him with a sad look on her face.

‘’he will accept it one day Zayn, you are his son and I will never cut you out of my life my baby’’ she said and hugged him close.

‘’be careful and don’t forget that you can call me every single day doesn’t matter what time it is’’ she kissed him on his cheek leaving red lipstick stains on his cheek before walking to the car. Zayn looked at his parents how they drove away.

He didn’t realize that he was standing there for a while until Liam grabbed his hand.

‘’I have to go, Niall and Josh are waiting and I still have to pick up Nick before meeting them, are you sure that I don’t have to come with you’’ 

‘’it’s okay you go ahead and pick up your older lawyer boyfriend’’

‘’hey, he is not that old and at least I was legal when we started dating’’ Liam teased Zayn and they both chuckled before Liam got inside his car.

Before Liam drove away he rolled his window down. ‘’you should drive now otherwise you will be late’’

Zayn looked at his watch and cursed because Liam was right. He ran back inside to grab the special cupcake he bought yesterday out of the fridge. He looked in the mirror in the hallway and decided that he looked good enough to go.

He was happy that he got a brand new Porsche from his parents so he didn’t have to get the bus so he got inside his brand new car to start his trip.

~*~

After an hour long drive he arrived at his destination right on time. There were a few people standing there too waiting by their cars. He could see a family with three nervous children and a mother standing there in fancy dresses, a woman with a dress that was too short for anytime of the day, a group of men with suspicious big black cars and a old woman.

Zayn decided to stand next to his car and thought of things to do before it was time but he couldn’t decide anything. He already called Louis, Ann and Liam in the car so now he just had to wait.

Luckily the wait wasn’t long and the prison gates opened revealing a group of men, former prisoners, walking out. There were screams of joy and people running to their loved ones. But Zayn had only eyes for one person out of the crowd.

Harry.

He was the final person out with a small plastic bag in his hands. His hair had grown to a bigger bush of curls but the front was straight and up. He was wearing a simple white t-shirt and a pair of black skinny jeans finished off with a pair of old white converse. His arms were muscular and his chest too. He smiled when he saw Zayn.

Zayn got tears in his eyes and ran the final space between them to jump in Harry’s arms. Harry lifted Zayn up and held him up by his tights. Zayn was full on crying by now and Harry kissed his whole face.

‘’I missed you so much’’ Zayn said between sobs.

‘’I missed you too baby and Happy Birthday’’

Harry slowly put Zayn back on the ground and held his face to pull him in for a long slow kiss. The innocent kiss soon turned heated and Zayn opened his mouth to let Harry’s tongue inside.

After a while they pulled apart and Zayn guided Harry to his car.

‘’Sweet ride, how did you get this, I thought you were living with Liam now’’ Harry said and admired Zayn’s new car.

‘’I got it from my parents this morning along with money which we can use for our new apartment in London that is if you want to live together’’ Zayn said shyly.

‘’of course I would want to live with you and in London is perfect for our new beginning’’ Harry replied and opened the car door to get inside in the passenger seat.

Zayn got into the driver’s seat and got the top of the car. He started the engine to drive away.

‘’our lives changed so much since we met each other’’

‘’I know but I don’t regret a thing about it’’

‘’even the part of you being in jail’’ Zayn asked Harry and the only answer he got was a snort.  

‘’Louis kept all of your stuff and already in our apartment’’

Harry laughed loud. ‘’what if I said no to your offer of living together’’

‘’I already knew that you were going to say yes’’

‘’Cocky much’’

Zayn stuck his tongue out before watching the road ahead of them again.

‘’I am happy for everything Louis has down for us and I am also happy that he found himself a new girlfriend’’

‘’I am happy for him too but I am also happy that we are back together now, I can’t for us to get to the apartment’’

‘’why is that? You want a celebration sex’’

‘’really? You are thinking about sex right now, you just got out’’

‘’do you even know how long I have been using my own hand’’

‘’I know because I had the same problem Harry’’

Zayn laughed and pulled over on a parking space next to the road.

‘’why are you pulling over, I thought you wanted to get home fast for the sex’’ Harry asked confused.

‘’because’’ Zayn said and climbed into Harry’s lap. ‘’I can’t wait until we get home and you look really sexy all muscular arms and chest’’ He started opening Harry’s jeans.

‘’well I like your idea Zayn’’ Harry replied and pushed his own chair back a little so that they had more space.

‘’I am glad that we are together again’’

‘’me too, I love you Zayn’’

‘’I love you too Mr. Styles’’ 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [ Also on tumblr click here](sheyliamalik.tumblr.com/LMS)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is also on my tumblr.  
> Sheyliamalik.tumblr.com


End file.
